Hotch's broken hands
by cklksgrissom
Summary: What happens when Hotch ends up breaking both his hands? How will the unit chief cope with having to have people do everything for him? Includes the whole team helping him, along with Jessica and Jack. Rated M as caution for content
1. Chapter 1

FBI Agent SSA Aaron 'Hotch' Hotchner, Unit Chief of the BAU had only gone and broken bones in both his hands!

It happened within an instant but Aaron immediately felt the pain in both his hands. It was a Wednesday afternoon and he'd been chasing an unsub with Morgan and had been trying to fight the unsub with Morgan to the ground when the unsub had broken free and thrown Hotch to the ground and he landed on both his hands. He still wasn't sure how he'd managed to land on both his hands but the moment he did, he felt and heard cracks and felt pain in both hands. Morgan managed to tackle the unsub to the ground and place cuffs on his hands. Aaron managed to roll to his back and somehow get to his feet but his hands hurt him too much to use them.

The others on the team, who had been running close behind finally got to them.

"Where the hell were you guys?"

"We were right behind you Morgan, we swear…"

"You're not needed now guys….sometimes I swear it's only me and Hotch on this team….Hotch you okay man?" Morgan then saw their unit chief standing there simply holding his hands in front of him looking at them.

"I'm not sure. My hands really hurt when fell on them. Heard and felt cracks and they started to both really hurt. Now I can't move either hand….it's weird…."

"I think we need to get you checked out Hotch. You said you heard and felt cracks and now your hands are really hurting?"

"Yeah when I fell on them…."

"Aaron Hotchner, I think you may have broken both your hands…"

"I can't have. They just hurt….."

"Come on man, let's at least get them x rayed….Blake can you get the unsub booked with Morgan? Spencer, J.J can you guys come with me and Hotch to the hospital? Aaron, you're getting checked out whether you like it or not man…."

"Sure I'll get this idiot booked with Morgan. You guys go help Hotch get checked out…."

"Thanks Blake."

"Dave you need to drive. I can't use my hands yet….I'm sure they're just bruised and sore though…."

"Let's at get them x rayed Aaron….to make sure…."

"Fine, let's go. Er can someone open and close the door and help with the restraint?"

"Sure Hotch, here…." Dave helped him into the passenger seat and helped him put the seat restraint on before closing his door and going round to the driver's side. He drove them to the nearest hospital. Aaron just stared at his hands, trying to look at them but not being able to move them.

"I can't have broken both my hands Dave. I can't. I NEED my hands! If I can't use my hands how the hell am I gonna take care of Jack?"

"I'm sure Jessica would help with Jack Hotch."

"Yeah but if I can't use my hands, how in the world am I gonna do anything for myself Dave?"

"We'll all help you, Jack's 10 now, he'll help you and Jess will certainly help you. But why don't we wait and see what the x rays show?"

"I suppose but even if Jess helps with Jack, I can't have her helping me too!"

Since his wife Haley's murder 5 years ago, her sister, Jack's Aunt Jessica, had been so good in taking care of his son whenever he had to go away on a case, even if was at the last minute. It didn't matter how long the case lasted for either. She loved Jack as her own and even kept Jack to the same routine Aaron had built for him to help give him some stability whilst living at both his dad's apartment and his Aunt Jessica's house. Somehow Jack had amazed everyone, but especially his Aunt and his dad, by becoming a smart, sociable outgoing kid who loved activities like soccer and other sports and was one of the smartest kids in his 4th grade class. He couldn't believe his son even complained occasionally that his homework was too easy for him! Everyone on the BAU team had become Jack's extended little family of Aunts and Uncles and he loved them all but he still loved his dad and Aunt Jessica the best.

Even though Haley and he had been divorced before she was murdered, Jessica and Aaron had become close like brother and sister. Jessica was so great with Jack and so supportive of Aaron's job, it amazed him. She was also so kind in letting him sleep in at her house when he returned late from a case or just needed someone else to talk to. In fact, nowadays, he reckoned he had spent more nights at Jessica's house in the last few months than he had at his own apartment. Jack had his own room at his Aunt's house and Jessica always seemed to have the guest bedroom ready for Aaron, even when he called at the last second. He stayed there so often that she had insisted he leave some clothes there to wear when he came over. He even left a razor there to shave with. She had even kindly given him his own key to her house so he could use it if he needed to. Aaron had long ago provided Jessica with a key and his alarm code so she could go into his apartment if Jack needed anything she didn't have.

"Yeah you can, you're her brother in law and she's you're sister in law and, if I know her right, she'd INSIST on helping you…."

"Yeah I know and I'm looking forward to it. It's why I hoping there are no broken bones…."

They arrived at the hospital and approached the front desk. The waiting room was almost empty as Dave spoke to the nurse on the desk.

"May I help you guys?"

"Yeah our friend needs to see a doctor and get his hands x rayed…"

"And what's your name sir?"

"Aaron Hotchner, H.O.T.C.H.N.E.R."

"I need you to fill this out but can your write Mr Hotchner?"

"No, and its Agent Hotchner…"

"Sorry Agent Hotchner. You with the FBI then?"

"Yeah, we all are. Dave can write if I tell what to write?"

"Sure Aaron. Thanks we'll be right back…."

They went and took seats and Aaron helped Dave fill out the form before Dave took it back to the front desk.

"Just be glad we're in Quantico Hotch and not halfway across the country…"

"True J.J, still doesn't make this any easier. What the hell am I gonna do guys if I can't use my hands?"

"Just wait see what the injury actually is Hotch…then you can worry…."

"Oh J.J when Morgan gets here, I left my suit jacket in his SUV.

"Don't worry I'll tell him

"Dave when I go back you might need to come with me, but can you take my guns off and my watch off and J.J can you hold onto them for safekeeping while I'm back there?"

"Sure Aaron, stand up…."

He stood up and Dave took off the holster and gun on his right hip and then bent down and took the holster and gun off his left ankle where he kept his back up gun. He then took Aaron's watch off his left wrist.

"And Spencer, can you empty my pockets. Got my credentials and wallet in my back pockets. Cell phone and keys are in my front pockets."

"Do I have to Hotch?"

"Yeah sorry. Can't do it myself. Dave you get my cell phone and keys, Spencer you get to get my wallet and credentials. Just I want you and J.J to hold onto my stuff for safekeeping Spencer. Don't wanna lose any of it. And when I go for x rays they can't stay with me anyway…"

"Fine Hotch. Rossi you do the front ones man…."

Aaron then endured the embarrassment of the 2 men reaching into all 4 of his pants pockets, unable to do it himself.

Very soon a nurse called out.

"Agent Aaron Hotchner?"

"Yeah that's me."

"Can you come through please and follow me?"

"Can my friend here come with me?"

"Sure sir. Please follow me…."

Aaron and Dave followed the nurse back to an exam room.

"The doctor will be in shortly Agent but I need you to change into this gown. You may leave underwear on but everything else will have to come off. I understand you can't use your hands so do you require help undressing and putting the gown on sir?"

"Dave here will help me won't you Dave?"

"Sure. I'll help Agent Hotchner nurse. I'll come tell you when he's changed."

"Thank you sir."

She left the room and closed the door.

"Now let start getting these clothes off you Aaron…."

"Why did I have to fall my hands Dave?"

"I have no idea but let's get this over with shall we so we can find out what the damage really is…."

"Fine, but be quick…"

Dave managed to help Aaron off with the bullet proof vest he was still wearing, his tie and his shirt.

"I may have to cut the undershirt off big guy…."

"Was an old one anyway…go ahead"

Using blunt hospital clothes scissors, he cut the shirt off of Aaron. Then he bent down and undid the laces on Aaron's shoes and slid them off his feet. Finally came the pants. Dave undid the belt, button and zipper and pulled the pants down and off of Aaron. Finally, with the man standing in only underpants and socks, Dave helped him carefully pull on the gown, before popping out to tell the nurse Aaron was finally ready.

Very soon after that, a doctor and nurse entered the room.

"Agent Aaron Hotchner?"

"Yeah that's me."

"It says here you think you may have broken your hands. Can you tell how it happened Agent?"

Aaron explained about chasing and tackling the unsub and being thrown to the ground, landing on his hands. The doctor then examined his hands and gave Aaron a general physical exam.

"I don't think it's your hands exactly more likely bones near or in your wrists you broke but, due to the difficulty in seeing breaks in the hands and wrists with normal x rays I want to send you to get a MRI and a CT scan of your hands and wrists to try and see if I can see any broken bones or fractures. I do think you've broken or fractured something in your both your hands or you wrists though Agent Hotchner."

"Oh man, Dave I'm useless, next time YOU chase the unsub. I'm staying in the safety of the station, where I can't get injured…."

"Have you broken any bones before agent?"

"No, never."

"Nurse call CT and MRI and see when they can take Agent Hotchner for scans on his hands and wrists."

"Yes doctor. Can I get you anything Agent Hotchner?"

"Yeah I'm a little thirsty but I can't hold anything to drink from."

"If you get him a cup with a straw I'll hold it for him…."

"Thank you Agent….er…..Dave?"

"This is FBI Agent David Rossi."

"Thank you Agent Rossi. I'll be right back with some water and a straw Agent Hotchner…."

The nurse soon returned with a cup of water with a straw in. "Here you go Agent Rossi. Will you help Agent Hotchner drink?"

"Yeah, thanks nurse."

"Oh and you can go for a CT in 5 minutes and a MRI straight after that Agent Hotchner. Someone will be in to take you up to the scanning rooms."

"Thank you nurse."

She left them and, as Dave held the cup, Aaron drank the water through the straw until he'd quenched his thirst.

"Thanks Dave. I can't believe I'll have to drink through a straw whilst someone holds a cup for me from now on, or at least until my hands heal…"

"That won't be the worst part Aaron. You can't even pee by yourself. Or wipe. Or wash yourself. Or shave yourself. Or even eat by yourself, let alone dress yourself….you can't even tie your own shoelaces…"

"Oh yeah, I didn't think of that. Oh man how the hell am I gonna use the toilet until my hands heal?"

"With help I guess? You may wanna sit down to pee big guy….unless you want the gross embarrassing job of someone holding your thing while you pee…."

"Think I'd rather sit than have that…..oh man this is gonna be SO embarrassing…."

"For both you and the other person yeah."

"I can't believe someone will have to WIPE my behind, that will be….oh man what the hell am I gonna do Dave? I can't have people helping me use the toilet and cleaning me!"

"And washing you don't forget big guy?"

"Oh yeah, bloody hell why me Dave?"

"I dunno Aaron, why you? Why not Morgan?"

"Yeah why not Morgan?"

"Agent Hotchner? I here to take you to scanning…." A nurse appeared with a wheelchair and Aaron sat in the wheelchair.

"Er….thanks….er… will I be coming back here to this room after nurse?"

"Yes Agent you will. Your friend can wait here for now. It shouldn't take more than a half hour Agent Rossi…"

"Sure. Er can you send the other agents with us back here to keep me company?"

"Of course Agent. We'll be going past them anyway…."

The nurse wheeled Aaron towards the elevators where he saw not only J.J and Spencer, but Morgan and Blake as well. The nurse allowed him to stop and have a minute with his friends.

"So how are the hands dude?"

"Going for scans now but I think something's broken in both Morgan. Dave's waiting in exam room 3 and wants you guys to go keep him company whilst I get both CT and MRI scans….oh and I left my suit jacket in your SUV….."

"Which I got right here boss….we'll go keep Rossi man company. See you soon Hotch…."

"Thanks guys…."

It was only as he was being wheeled away that they realised he wasn't wearing the clothes he came in.

"Hey Hotch?"

The nurse stopped. "Yeah Morgan?"

"If you can't use your hands, how'd you change into that gown?"

"Dave helped me. See you soon guys…."

The others went to see Dave in exam room 3.

"Hey guys. You saw Hotch then?"

"Yeah, Apparently after you helped the man change clothes Rossi…."

"Had to. Even had to hold a cup so the guy could have a drink of water through a straw…."

"So he can't use his hands at all Rossi?"

"Nope. And the doc think's he definitely broken something, though he thinks it's more his wrists than his hands…."

"So the man will have to wear casts on both hands and arms for the next 8 weeks or so?"

"Probably. Have to wait to see what the scans show first."

"So he won't be able to do anything for himself for probably 8 weeks?"

"That's right. But guess what? Not only can he not tie his own laces, dress himself, drink or eat by himself, drive himself anywhere, shave himself, but he can't wash himself, use the toilet by himself to either pee or do the other thing or, even worse, he can't wipe and clean himself after doing anything more than a simple pee, for which he's CHOOSING to sit down for…."

"WHAT? The guy can't use the toilet by himself? He can't even pee without help, let alone do anything more and, oh man that's so gross, but wipe himself?"

"Or even pull his pants up and down Morgan. Someone will have to do EVERYTHING for the guy. Even wash him…."

"No way man….he's a grown guy….I mean I'll take his unit chief job but I'm not being his carer!"

"Think about how hard it's gonna be on him Morgan….?"

"Yeah on him but also on the other person. Who the hell is gonna helping him do EVERYTHING for eight weeks or more Rossi?"

"Us Morgan. Plus Jessica and Jack."

"Plus our husbands. They don't get a say, especially James…"

"Or Will Blake, he doesn't either. We'll all help him Rossi but what about us having to work at the same time?"

"We could do a weekly rota thing. Someone is his carer for a week each….might work…."

"What about Jack Dave? He's a single dad and Jack needs him…"

"Jess will have to help him take care of Jack. She'd always help him with Jack and she'd want to help him too…something he's not looking forward to….."

"Can I opt out Rossi? I'll even do everyone's paperwork…just not that….."

"No Morgan you can't…..once we know what the scans say I'll call Jess and tell her and get her to pick up Jack from school but the man will need help from the time he leaves the hospital Morgan…."

"Not from me he's not getting any help. I mean I don't mind too much helping the guy eat and drink…."

"It's not just helping him eat….it's literally feeding the guy….he can't pick up a fork or spoon without hands…."

"Dave I'll text Will and get him to pick Jack up. He can go back with Henry to play until we know what's what. When you call Jess, tell her Will's picking Jack up so she doesn't worry about him."

"Thanks J.J. Can he maybe give Jack dinner as well J.J, just I'm not sure what I'm gonna do at the moment…."

"Sure he can Hotch. I'll go call him now to tell him. I'll be back in a minute."

Not too long later, the nurse wheeled Aaron back into his room.

"Hey guys. What's been happening?"

"Been talking about you Hotch. Dave here says you need help with EVERYTHING…including using the toilet for both things….."

"Yeah I know. And I'll hate it even more than the person doing it."

"Hey Morgan, seeing as you've done the job before, you wanna be our unit chief for 12 weeks. You can be in charge and we'll do all Hotch's normal paperwork….how's that sound?"

"Fine with me. I'll take the job. But only until Hotch here returns then he can go back to being Unit Chief."

"Fine that's what I was hoping anyway."

Just then the doctor returned.

"Agent Hotchner? Can everyone but Agent Rossi wait outside? This room is a little crowded."

"Sure. We'll wait outside Hotch…."

"Thank you agents…." He waited until everyone except Aaron and Dave hand left the room.

"I got your scan results Agent Hotchner. It appears you've done the same damage in both your hands and wrists. Probably a freak one off accident but nonetheless, in both your hands and arms, you broken you scaphoid bone and your radius in the wrist. Both look like clean non-displaced breaks so they should in time with casts on both your hands up to your elbows but I'm afraid that for the next 8 to 12 weeks whilst the breaks heal and you're wearing casts, you won't be able to do anything for yourself. I believe your unmarried and single dad Agent Hotchner?"

"Yeah that's right. My ex-wife was murdered 5 years ago and I'm a single father to my 10 year old son Jack."

"Is there anyone who can either take him or help you take care of your son for the next 8 to 12 weeks?"

"Yeah my sister in law helps take care of him when I go away on cases with the team so she'll help me take care of Jack no problem…."

"Okay but what about you? Will she be willing or able to take care of you for the next 8 to 12 weeks? You won't be able to feed yourself, drink without help, someone will have to help you shave and dress. You'll even need help washing yourself, urinating and cleaning yourself after having a bowel movement. Basically someone will have to do EVERYTHING for you for the next 8 to 12 weeks until the breaks heal….is there anyone who would be willing to do everything for you and to take care of you? I'll have to sign you off of work until your breaks heal…."

"Our whole team will help Aaron doc. So will his sister in law and son, they'll help too. He'll be okay."

"So the rest of the agents who were just in here, their your team?"

"Yeah, we are the top BAU team in the country doc."

"BAU? What's that stand for exactly?"

"Behavioural Analysis Unit. BAU is easier on the lips…."

"Oh right. So what part of the team do you play Agent Hotchner?"

"I'm the team leader and Unit Chief."

"Oh right, in that case your team will be without their leader and unit chief for 8 to 12 weeks I'm afraid…."

"Don't worry doc, we'll make sure he's job is covered but at the same time, we'll help take 24 seven care of him…"

"That's good cos he won't be able to do ANYTHING for himself….so I'm gonna send you up to get casts on your hands up to your elbows. I'll give you a pain shot now and then give you a prescription for strong painkillers, calcium tablets to give you bones extra calcium to heal, multi vitamin tablets, and piriton to help any itching under the casts, which a lot of people get problems with. At least you'll still probably be able to do one thing Agent Hotchner…."

"What's that then?"

"Scratch an itch on your nose with a free finger…."

"True doc. So after I get the casts, how long do I have to stay here for?"

"That desperate to leave here already agent?"

"No just wanna get out of here…"

"Well once the casts set and I'm sure everything's okay I'll discharge you. You need to come back in about 6 to 8 weeks for more CT and MRI scans to check the healing of your bones and possibly get new casts. If all goes well you can came back in 12 weeks to get your casts taken off. You may need a little physio and your arms, wrists and hands may still be a little sore for a few from starting to use them a few days after being immobilised for so long but that soreness will fade with continued use of your hands. So do you have any questions?"

"Yeah how do I keep the casts dry?"

"If you ask the technician when they fit you for casts, they can give you some cast covers to wear whilst bathing but you still need to try and keep your covered cast hands out of the water. Someone will have to wash you Agent Hotchner, as well as helping you use the toilet for both urinating and bowel movements and cleaning yourself up after on top of doing everything else for you like dressing and undressing, eating, drinking everything…."

"But in 12 weeks I can do everything myself again doc?"

"Hopefully. As long as the breaks fully heal the casts can come off and you can use your hands again. Oh and you certainly can't drive anywhere. You didn't drive yourself here did you?"

"No I drove him doc and I'll drive him home."

"Thank you Agent Rossi. But he'll need someone to stay with him all the time, you can't be left alone by yourself Agent Hotchner as you can't do anything for yourself I'm afraid. Who will stay with you when your team is working?"

"We're trying to figure out a rota system whereby one person is off every week and can stay with him 24 seven."

"Wow! That is good of your team Agent Hotchner. Now do you have any more questions?"

"How long will the casting take?"

"It won't be long. Probably about 15 to 20 minutes, all going well…"

"And how long until they take me up?"

"Why is there a problem Agent Hotchner?"

"Er….I might need Dave's help that's all before I go for casting…."

"Bathroom help Aaron?"

"Yeah, gotta pee, pretty badly, but I'll sit Dave. For the next 12 weeks I'll endure sitting down to pee…."

"The nurse will wait until you've finished Agent Hotchner. The bathroom is just down the hall….any other questions?"

"No, that's it for now."

"In that case Agent Rossi, just let the nurse know when Agent Hotchner and you return to this room okay?" He gave Aaron an injection into the top of his right arm "This should last from now, which is 3pm to at least 9 or 10 tonight."

"Sure doc. Come on Aaron, let's get this over with, quickly…."

All 3 of them left the room, with the others standing right outside.

"The bathroom is just 3 doors down the hall to the left Agent Rossi. Just let the nurse know when you guys return…"

"Sure doc….guys we'll be right back…."

"Dude you're not gonna er….help him are you?"

"I got no choice Morgan. But it's only to pee and I really have to go. Haven't gone since we ate lunch a couple of hours ago…..but he only has to help me sit, don't worry. Come on Dave, let's get this over with…."

Dave and Aaron went to the men's bathroom nearby and Aaron went into a stall.

"Er….I may need to take this gown off before I sit. It'll get in the way I think….and I can't lift it up…."

"Sure Aaron, here…." As Dave took his gown off, Aaron couldn't help but squirm a little with urgency and need. "I take it you've been putting this off Aaron and holding it?"

"Yeah…er…started to really need to go when I was in CT over 15 minutes ago. Been holding it since then and putting this off, knowing I need help…but now I'm bursting to pee….so can you hurry up so I can sit down?"

Dave pulled the gown off and threw it over the top of the stall door. "Ready big guy? I gotta pull your underpants down now…."

"Sure….just hurry up will you? I REALLY have to go…."

"Sure Aaron, here we go…." Dave tried not look as he pulled Aaron's underpants down to around his ankles and stepped out of the stall, pulling the door to behind him to give Aaron a little privacy. Aaron sat down on the toilet and couldn't help himself and let out a sigh of relief as he let go and emptied his full to bursting bladder into the toilet.

Dave heard the guy sigh with relief and had to stand there listening to Aaron having the longest pee possible on the toilet. The guy must have really had to go bad! Finally Aaron finished emptying his bladder and stood up calling Dave.

"All better?"

"Yeah thanks. I really had to pee bad ."

"Yeah heard you sigh and don't think I've known anyone pee for so long…" Dave pulled the guy's underpants up.

"Drank coffee AND soda at lunch and haven't used the bathroom all afternoon. Didn't get a chance to try to go before we went chasing the unsub. Oh reminds me, charge him with assaulting a federal agent causing bodily injury. Add a few more years to his sentence…."

"Will do."

Dave helped the guy back on with the gown and flushed the toilet. After Dave washed his hands they headed back to the room.

"You guys took your time. What'd you do? Have a good chat in there?"

"No, Morgan. This guy just not only had to completely undress but he REALLY had to pee BAD….know what I mean…."

"I'm gonna go let the nurse know you guys are back. I so didn't want that picture Rossi!

The nurse came back with a wheelchair a minute later.

"All ready now Agent Hotchner?"

"Yeah I'm ready. Sorry about just now. I really had to use the bathroom."

"That's okay Agent Hotchner. At least you've got a male friend to assist you. You wouldn't want one of us female nurses to pull your pants up down would you?"

"No way! So can we go to casting now?"

"Sure we can."

"Dave call Jess when I'm gone and just tell her what's happened will you?"

"Sure Aaron. See you in a minute…."

"Sure….see you Dave…."


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Aaron was wheeled away, Dave went to J.J.

"Hey J.J can I borrow Hotch's cell phone to call Jessica?"

"Why can't you use your cell phone Rossi?"

"Wanna see what her reaction is when she realises it's not Hotch calling from his cell phone…."

"Sure Rossi, here…."

"Thanks J.J. He stood and dialled Jessica's number on Aaron's phone.

"Hey Aaron!"

"Hi Jess."

"Dave? Why you calling me on Aaron's cell phone?"

"Cos he can't use it, at least not for 12 weeks…."

"Huh? He can't use his own cell phone for 12 weeks?"

"Nope and he needs me to call you as we're in the ER….."

"He okay Dave?"

"He will be, in 12 weeks."

"Sounds serious…."

"Not really. The injuries aren't serious and they will heal but for 12 weeks he's gonna need A LOT of help, and I mean A LOT. He'll need help with EVERYTHING, and I mean EVERYTHING Jess!"

"What's he done that's so bad?"

"You're a nurse aren't you Jess?"

"Yeah, why are you asking?"

"You've heard of the scaphoid bone in the hand and radius bone in the wrist haven't you?"

"Yeah, course. Why? And what's this got to do with Aaron needing a lot of help Dave?"

"In BOTH hands he's broken BOTH those bones…"

"The same bones in both hands? How'd he do that?"

"Fell on them. The unsub threw him off him during a tackle and apparently Aaron landed on his hands. So now he can't use his hands for ANYTHING!"

"You mean the great Aaron Hotchner is helpless?"

"Like a baby helpless. He can't eat, drink, pick anything up, dress himself, shave himself, WASH himself, pee by himself or even you know do the other thing by himself, NOTHING!"

"He can't even pee by himself or use the toilet for backside business without help?"

"Nope and if he needs to attend to backside business someone has to clean him up!"

"Wow! He'll hate that!"

"Yeah but you know how I just said he can't pee without help?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, unless he sits down to pee, if he wants to stand, it wouldn't only be pulling his pants up and down that he'd need help with if you get my drift…."

"You mean if he stood up, someone would have to hold his thing into the toilet?"

"Yeah. So he's actually already decided that, for the next 12 weeks, he'll sit to pee!"

"Can't blame him….so he needs help with absolutely everything Dave?"

"Yeah EVERYTHING, from eating and drinking to washing to dressing, to using the toilet for both businesses, to shaving, to even go as far as…er….touching you know…"

"Bloody hell. He's SO gonna hate the next 12 weeks. So someone has to wash the guy?"

"Yeah and he can't get the casts wet so he'll have to sit in a bath with his hands out of the bath whilst someone washes him. They are giving him cast covers but he can't use his hands anyway…."

"Wow, he is SO gonna hate it!"

"He needs you to help him with Jack as he can't even take care of himself….."

"Of course I'll help him with Jack but I'd insist he came here to stay."

"Are you sure Jess? I mean he needs so much help…"

"I'm a nurse Dave, I'm used to helping male patients with everything….."

"We were gonna work out a weekly rota so that one of us could stay with him all week. We'd each do a week at a time and most of us would probably do 2 different weeks to cover the 12 weeks…."

"I still have to work Dave and he can't be left alone so I'd need your guys' help. You guys could be here at least when I'm at work. And if you guys really wanted you could each sleep here for the whole week on the couch pull out. Save the person going back and forth each night."

"You sure Jess? I mean we wouldn't want to be putting you out "

"You guys are the ones putting yourselves out Dave so I'm changing it from offering it to insisting on it."

"If you're sure Jess. I mean we'd make sure we cleaned up after ourselves and never got under your feet or anything…"

"I'm sure Dave. Plus the person could help me take care of him 24 seven so that I wouldn't be doing it all alone when I was home."

"In that case we accept."

"Oh and you know you said he needs help eating, that means someone has to feed the man right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Jack will love doing that! At least when he's at home, he can spoon feed his dad and Aaron can never say no or get with Jack!"

"Perfect. Jack can help him have a drink too, though he needs to drink through a straw as he can't hold anything…"

"Good idea. The next 12 weeks are gonna be so fun. I get to watch that brother in law of mine, the great Aaron Hotchner get embarrassed and squirm a lot! And have to be taken care of like a baby!"

"Oh yeah, the next 12 weeks we get to watch our unit chief squirm with embarrassment as he's treated like a baby! Gonna be fun. Morgan though already says no to cleaning him after he attends to backside business but he won't have a choice….Oh and Will and James are helping too."

"Wow that's good of them."

"J.J and Alex said they had no choice and said they would help even without asking them first. So I don't think they know they're helping out yet!"

"Can some guys go by his place and pack all his and Jack's clothes?"

"Hang on a sec…"

"Hey J.J, can you, Blake and Spencer go over to Hotch's place, pack all his clothes and all Jack's clothes and take them to Jessica's house. He's staying there and we're gonna help her take care of Hotch?"

"Sure Dave, come on guys let's go pack."

"Jess? J.J, Spencer and Blake are going over there now to pack. They got his keys and J.J knows his code."

"Thanks Dave."

"They'll bring everything to your place. Then I'll get J.J to get Will, Jack and Henry to go to yours and they can pick up James on the way."

"Thanks Dave. So have you guys decided on a rota yet?"

"Not yet. We were maybe gonna do it when we came over tonight. If your offering to let us stay, I'll swing by my place and quickly pack a bag for the week on our way to your house."

"Sure that's fine Dave. Take your time. Aaron can't try and escape from you…."

"Too true Jess. So I'll let you when we leave here and, if I stop by my place, which is our way, we should be at yours about a half after leaving here…."

"Sure Dave. No problem. Jack's at Henry's for now anyway. Where is Aaron at the moment then Dave?"

"Upstairs getting casts fitted. They'll give him some covers as well."

"Oh right. Up to elbows are they?"

"That's what the doc said…."

"Normal for scaphoid and radius breaks, though normally people don't break both bones together. So I'll see you guys later?"

"Okay bye Jess!"

"Bye Dave. And thank for doing this for Aaron!"

"No problem! See you later!"

Dave then called Matt Cruz, their section chief and a good friend of Aaron's.

"Hey Dave? How are things with the team?"

"Okay I guess. We're all currently hanging out in the E.R….."

"WHAT? Is everyone okay Dave? Who's injured?"

"Everyone's okay well apart from Hotch….

"Why, he's okay isn't he?"

"He will be in 12 weeks. Being signed off work and Morgan's covering his job but for the next 12 weeks our unit chief is completely helpless…."

"Why, what's the guy gone and done now Dave?"

"Nothing except break the same bone in both hand and wrists…."

"Hotch has broken the same bones in both hands?"

"Yeah, now he's helpless for 12 weeks…."

"How helpless Dave?"

"Completely. Baby helpless basically. Put it this way, not only can he not feed himself, have drink without help, he can't shave himself, dress himself, tie his own shoes, wash himself or even, and this is the worst part for him, he can't use the toilet for anything without help. He needs help to pee, he needs someone to pull his pants up and down and if he does anything more, someone has to clean him up. He can't use his hands for anything…."

"Bloody hell. Who's gonna do all that for him?"

"We are. He's going to stay with Jessica. She's gonna help take care of Jack anyway but she wants to take care of Aaron too. She's a nurse and says she's used to doing this for male patients. Though she know Aaron won't be used to it. But we're all gonna help her take care of him, including James and Will. Each of us is taking a week off. Everyone's staying at Jessica's on her couch pull out and spending a week each taking of Aaron in the day and then helping Jess take care of him when she's home. We might have to do 2 different weeks. But Morgan's covering his unit chief job until he comes back to work and we're taking care of the paperwork part in return. We're gonna be working out a rota later so each of us is taking a different week off."

"Wow, you guys are doing all this for Hotch?"

"Yeah, but in return, like Jess said, we get to watch our unit chief have to be treated like a baby, helpless. We get to watch him become embarrassed and squirm a lot and we'll have a lot of fun…."

"I bet you guys will. Can I join the rota? You guys are doing so much I wanna help out too. So I'll do at least one week…."

"You sure Matt? Wiping the guy's behind, helping him use the toilet, bathing him, dressing him, feeding him, helping him drink, shaving him and basically doing everything for him, it's a lot…."

"Yeah I know which is why, for the next 12 weeks your team is officially on stand down. Let the back up teams take every case. You lot get the next 12 weeks free time."

"How are gonna manage to give the whole team 12 weeks off?"

"The whole team plus me…I can figure it out. The back-up teams can cover you and I'll make sure everything is worked out, promise. Just spend the 12 weeks taking care of Aaron. He needs you and I wanna help too. So maybe this way, 1 person can stay there and 2 people can go in each day and so, whilst Jessica's at work, there's 3 people taking care of Hotch, cos he's gonna need so much help, it's too much for one person every day. Consider your team free for the next 12 weeks Dave. You guys never take your vacation anyway so I can just put all the built up vacation and personal days owed to you guys over the years together. Hotch is officially on medical leave anyway so he doesn't have to worry about using up vacation or personal days for himself."

"Wow, thanks Matt! The team would be so happy to hear that. Everyone wants to take care of Aaron. So can I consider you available any day when we try to work out a rota? We might work it out for only the next week and do a new rota every week though we'll still plan whose staying at the house for each of the 12 weeks."

"When are you guys starting to plan a rota system?"

"When we are at Jessica's later."

"Tell you what, I'll join you guys there. When are going?"

"When we leave the hospital. He's getting casts fitted now and then we'll have to stop by my place and a pharmacy on our way to Jessica's. J.J, Spencer and Blake have gone to his apartment to pack his and Jack's clothes."

"Does Jack know yet what's happened to his dad?"

"Not yet. He's over playing with Henry. But Jessica says he'll love helping out with feeding his dad. And, unlike at us, Aaron can't say no to Jack and can never get angry at Jack."

"Works out well then. So I've been to Jessica's once or twice before with Hotch so I know where it is. Text me when you're leaving the hospital so I know when you'll be there."

"Sure, we'll probably be at Jessica's about a half hour or so after leaving here. We'll swing by my place and I'll throw some clothes in a bag, then we'll stop off at a pharmacy and either me or Morgan can fill the prescriptions before we go to Jessica's."

"I take it you're staying the first week then?"

"Figured it'll save the trouble of having someone drop everything tonight. It's okay though. Already had to help Aaron use the toilet here. The guy is so helpless that he's opting to sit and pee every time he has to pee rather than stand up as someone would have to…er…hold….er….him…..into the toilet bowl…."

"Wow, better choice for everyone then. So I'll see you guys at Jessica's later?"

"Sure, actually can pick up James and then swing by and pick up Will, Henry and Jack? Jack's over with Henry playing at the moment."

"Sure can Dave. Get J.J and Alex to call them and I'll text them when I'm near them."

"Yeah sure Matt. Thanks though! See you later!"

"Was that Matt Cruz Rossi?"

"Yeah and for the next 12 weeks we don't have to work…."

"Huh? He's actually giving us ALL the next 12 weeks off?"

"Everyone but Aaron, but he's on medical leave anyway. He's putting the back up teams in our place and we're on stand down. Apparently we've all got plenty of vacation and personal days we never took and he's putting them together so that there can be 3 guys helping Aaron every day, one guy staying there every week and 2 guys going in every day, as he's gonna need so much help. We need to work out a rota when we get to Jessica's but I'll be staying there the first week so we just need to swing by my place so I can throw some clothes in a bag. Oh and we need to stop off at a pharmacy."

"Isn't there a pharmacy near your place Rossi?"

"Think so"

"I can go fill the prescriptions while you pack some clothes."

"Thanks Morgan. Oh and Matt is joining the group of helpers. He wants to do his share of helping Aaron so he's meeting us at Jessica's to plan at least next week's rota. I figure we can plan each week the week before to make it easier, though we'll still plan today, whose going to be staying at Jessica's each of the weeks."

"Cruz wants to help?"

"Yeah. He and Aaron are friends anyway so it's okay. Don't worry Morgan, outside of the office we can call him Matt…oh I best phone Jess back to tell her the new plan and about Matt…"

He rung Jess back.

"Hey Dave, not leaving already are you? You only just called…."

"Don't worry Jess, he's still in casting but I was calling Matt Cruz our section chief and guess what our team is doing for the next 12 weeks?"

"Each taking their turn helping Aaron aren't you?"

"We're still helping Aaron and there will still be someone staying with you each week but for the next 12 weeks, we're ALL on stand down and can all help him and don't have to work. Matt's adding all our unused vacation and personal days together, well apart from Aarons as he's on medical leave anyway. Oh and Matt's gonna help out too. He's meeting us at your place later to plan a rota, or start planning a rota. We're gonna do it so that one guy stays with you and 2 guys go in everyday so that there's 3 people helping him out every day. As he's going to need A LOT of help…."

"Wow! You're all off work for 12 weeks?"

"He's free too. Not only is he getting the back up teams to take our places so we don't have to work, but somehow he's taking the time off too, or most of it anyway. Not sure yet….he said he'd work it all out. But I thought I'd let you know the new plan and everything. We'd plan who was staying each week tonight but we're gonna plan for one week then plan the next a week in advance. Make it easier on everyone. But someone will be staying there each week and 2 people will be there in the day."

"Wow! Thanks Dave, you guys are amazing. You're all willing to put yourselves out for Aaron like this?"

"Yeah, we're all like family, as you know and he needs our help now. So there'll be 9 of us helping you out until his hands heal….we can even try to figure it so that 2 of us are guys and can help him have a bath in the day…"

"Wow thanks Dave. I have to go now but thank you guys so much….you're amazing…"

"No thank YOU Jess for being such an amazing sister in law to him and for doing so much for not only him but for doing so much for Jack."

"He and Jack are my family. I'd do anything for them."

"Oh and Matt will pick up James, Will and the 2 boys on his way."

"Thanks Dave. That's good of him."

After finishing the call with Jessica, Dave called J.J

"Hey Rossi, we're packing his and Jack's clothes now? You just want everything packed?"

"Yeah, make sure you pack any toiletries you can find as well, plus any shaving stuff"

"Sure."

"Oh and can you and Alex call Will and James. Tell them Matt will pick them up on his way to Jessica's. "

"Matt Cruz?"

"Yeah. We're all on vacation and personal leave time, built up from what we haven't used, for the next 12 weeks and the back-up teams will take our places so we don't have to work and can spend the next 12 weeks looking after Hotch. One guy will be sleeping at Jessica's and 2 guys will be going in every day whilst Jessica's at work. I'll explain everything when we meet up at Jessica's J.J but Matt wants to help out too. So will you and Alex let Will and James know? Matt said he'd text them when he was near them. He'll pick up the 2 boys along with Will. Oh can you pick Garcia up on your way there?"

"Sure and we'll tell them. So when you leaving there?"

"Not sure. Hotch is still in casting. When we leave, we're swinging by my place so I can pack a bag with clothes as I'll sleep there the first week. Whilst I'm packing Morgan will go by the nearby pharmacy to me and fill Hotch's prescriptions. Then we'll go to Jessica's. So probably be about a half hour after we leave here that we'll get to Jessica's house."

"Sure Rossi man. We'll see you soon…."

Whilst the 2 waited for Aaron to return, they each popped to use the bathroom in turn.

Soon enough Aaron returned sporting casts from the knuckles of his fingers to the elbows on both his arms and hands.

"Hey Aaron, how do the casts feel?"

"Weird but at least my hands don't hurt. But Dave what the hell am I gonna do? I can't do anything for myself. Even had to get the technician to put these load of cast covers in this bag." He had a carrier on his lap in the wheelchair.

"We got that all figured out Aaron, I mean we will have when we get back to Jessica's and starting figuring out a 3 guy rota each day….."

"3 guy rota? You guys have to work, 3 of you can't take care of me every day…."

"Oh yeah we can cos we don't have to work for the next 12 weeks. Oh and Matt's now joined the group of helpers and Jessica's insisting you stay at hers….."

"I knew she would. She's way too good to me and Jack. I knew I wouldn't have a choice. Alright Dave, HOW are you guys not working for 12 whole weeks and how did Matt join the list of helpers? And why will I need 3 people every day?"

"I had to call Matt to tell about you…."

"Fair enough…."

"Told him our first plan of someone taking each week off and then he told us that we guys have go so many unused vacation and personal days, he's adding all our unused days together, and getting the back up teams to take our places so we don't have to work…at the same time he said he really wanted to help so he's gonna be helping too. And so one of us will be staying at Jessica's each week…."

"One of you is crashing at Jessica's each week?"

"Yeah on her couch pull out. And then 2 guys are coming in every day so that, whilst she's at work there'll be 3 of us to help you, and you Aaron are going to need A LOT of help. Oh and she said Jack will happily feed you when he's at home. Apparently you can never say no or get upset at him, which I can understand so most times we won't have to fear you just to feed you. We'll even try to work it out so that 2 of the helpers each day are guys who can help you have a bath in the day. How's that big man?"

"You guys would do all that for me?"

"Yeah, us, Matt, Will and James….oh and Jess and Jack. Jess said that the person staying can help her take care of you when she's home, which is what we gonna do anyway after she insisted we stay. But I'll be there this week and so we're gonna have to swing by my place so I can quickly pack some clothes. Morgan's gonna go to the nearby pharmacy by mine whilst I'm packing to fill your prescriptions. Then everyone's meeting at Jessica's. Matt's picking up James, Will, Henry and Jack on his way to Jessica's house, where we'll start figuring out at least next week's rota, plus whose staying there each week. We're gonna plan the rotas week by week, a week a time and only for the next week."

"Guess I got no choice. Though I do have one problem no one can help me with if it happens…."

"What's that then Aaron?"

"What if my thing gets hard or if I need to…er….relieve myself….?"

"Oh right. Guess you ignore it, ignore the urges and wait for it to go down…..you got no choice….though Jess could always help you out there….sure she wouldn't mind…."

"No way in hell is she doing THAT Dave….wouldn't even dream of asking or thinking….and how you could even think that is beyond me. Guess I just ignore it…for 12 whole weeks…..oh man…..I'm hating it already…."


	3. Chapter 3

Soon the doctor returned.

"How do the casts feel Agent Hotchner?"

"Weird but okay I guess. Pretty comfortable…."

"Good. So you know you'll be helpless for the next 12 weeks don't you?"

"You too? Everyone keeps reminding me doc. But now I'm not only living at my sister in laws for 12 weeks with my son but I got 3 of these guys taking care of me every day, on top of being fed by my son and being taken care of by my sister in law, whose a nurse. I'm gonna hate these 12 weeks doc. Hating them already!"

"Unfortunately Agent Hotchner, you have no choice. At least you'll be well taken care of. So did you make an appointment for 6 to 8 weeks in ortho upstairs?"

"Yeah, got one for 6 week's time and another for 2 weeks after that. Then I'll make further appointment s when I'm here then."

"Here are your 4 prescriptions." He handed the 4 pieces of paper to Morgan "This one is for strong painkillers. Take them, or in your case be given them, every 4 to 6 hours. But no more than 1 in a 4 hour period. You can take the first one when the pain shot I gave you earlier runs out about 9pm tonight. This one is for a daily multivitamin to boost your immune system and to aid healing. This one is for a daily calcium tablet. I still want you to drink more milk to help boost your calcium levels and this one if for some piriton to take if there is any itching under the casts.

If you need refills just have someone call the front desk and I can arrange another prescription which anyone of your friends can pick up. So have you any questions?"

"Yeah you couldn't give me something to stop me…er….getting urges or….er….hard ons…for 12 weeks could you? No way of dealing with them…."

"Sorry Agent Hotchner. Got medicines to help men there but not stop natural urges or stop a man getting an erection. Guess you'll just have to ignore urges or wait for an erection to go down….."

"Easier said than done doc. You should know that…."

"Sadly I do but I can't tell you anything else unless someone is willing to help you get relief…."

"Got no girlfriend, though I haven't had one in about 3 years, and got no one I'd want to help me there. So I'll have to ignore anything like that….I guess…"

"You haven't had a girlfriend in 3 years Agent Hotchner?"

"Nope. Too busy. Am a single parent father and a unit chief so no."

"Hotch dude, you haven't been with a woman in 3 years?"

"No Morgan I haven't. So doc when can I get out of here? Not that I'm looking forward to the next 12 weeks…."

"Well the casts are fine, you have the prescriptions and I'm happy to discharge you now. You'll need one of these guys to help you get dressed, though it will practice for them anyway…"

"Dave can you help me? Morgan you help with my shirt…."

"Fine, as long as Rossi does your pants I don't care…."

"So do you have any more questions?"

"Nope."

"Oh did the technician tell you about caring about your casts and keeping them dry?"

"Yeah, gave me plenty of cast covers I can dry out and reuse, even though I can't use my hands anyway…."

"Good, good. So if you've no more questions, I'll sign you out and, once your dressed your friends can take you home."

"Thanks doc. Would shake your hand if I could but can only feel and wiggle the ends of my fingers."

"Don't worry Agent Hotchner. I know this may sound rude but I hope I never see you again in here….but goodbye and good luck."

"Thanks doc…."

The doctor left closing the door behind him and Dave helped Aaron take off the gown.

"You want the pants or shirt on first Aaron?"

"Pants Dave, feel bare without them. I'll leave the shirt untucked for now…."

"Okay then, er can sit on the bed and slide them onto your legs?"

Aaron sat on the exam bed and Dave pulled each pant leg over his feet and lower legs.

"Okay big guy, stand up so I can pull them up…."

Aaron stood up and Morgan watched as Dave pulled the suit pants right up Hotch's legs before doing the pants button and zipper up and doing the belt up.

"Morgan your turn. I'll help you though…"

The 2 men managed to slide the shirt sleeves over Aaron's new arm casts and did the shirt buttons up, before helping Aaron on with his shoes and tying the laces up.

"You want your tie and jacket on Aaron?"

"Nah leave them off but can someone carry them and this bag, and the prescriptions. Has J.J still got my stuff?"

"Yeah."

"Where is she?"

"She, Blake and Spencer are over at your place packing your stuff and Jack's stuff. All your clothes, toiletries, shaving stuff, everything, and taking it all to Jessica's house, where we're meeting up with them….oh and their picking up Garcia on their way there….."

"You let 2 women and Spencer loose in my apartment?"

"Yeah had to. You and Jack need all your clothes and stuff. Why is there someplace you're hoping they don't look?"

"Er…yeah…"

"They'll probably still be there. I can tell not to look in certain places if you want…."

"Tell them to bring my lockbox safe from my room will you? And my laptop and charger too? I can use the ends of my fingers…"

"Sure. So there's nowhere I need to tell them to stay away from?"

"Bottom drawer of my bedside table maybe?"

"Sure Aaron, hang on."

"Hi J.J, are you guys still at Hotch's place?"

"Yeah, we're just finishing"

"Can you take the lockbox safe from his room with you? He can store his weapons and everything safely…."

"Sure…."

"Oh and bring his laptop and charger with you?"

"Sure…"

"Oh and don't look in the bottom drawer of his bedside table…."

"Er….tell him too late…didn't know he had those….was checking for things like clothes and toiletries. Won't tell anyone, well except Blake and Spencer already know….er….does he want what's in there?"

"Aaron do you want the stuff in the drawer? J.J, Blake and Spencer already know they are there…."

"No its okay. Can't use them anyway…."

"He says leave them. He can't make use of them anyway without hands, which he hasn't got….."

"Gross Rossi…."

"What? He is a guy? Oh and did you know he's not had a girlfriend in 3 years?"

"No way man! HEY ALEX, SPENCE, HOTCH HASN'T BEEN WITH A WOMAN IN 3 YEARS!"

"BLOODY HELL THAT LONG? WOW!"

"He actually asked the doc if there was anything the doc could prescribe to er….stop any of those urges…..doc said no so he's just gonna have to ignore them….that or get someone to help him….did suggest Jess but he said no way….so we're about to leave. See you guys in about a half hour?"

"Sure Rossi. He actually asked the doc THAT? "

"Yeah, seeing as he can't do anything about relieving himself down there guess he just hopes he either doesn't get anything or he can ignore anything…."

"Feel sorry for the guy. I really do….but see you guys in about a half hour. We're gonna pick up Garcia on the way there."

"Sure J.J, see you guys soon. Oh and thanks for packing all the stuff."

"No problem Rossi. See you guys soon."

"Sure. Bye J.J"

"Can't believe you told J.J THAT Rossi!"

"Sorry man just came out. Anyway you told her not to look in that drawer….."

"Can't believe they've seen my stash of those…."

"They know you're a guy Aaron. So are you ready to go or do you need to use the bathroom before we leave?"

"Nah I'm good. Only went about a half hour ago."

"In that case let's go guys…"

The 3 men went out to Dave's SUV and got in and drove to Dave's place about 10 minutes away. On the way, Dave had sent a single text to Jess, Matt and J.J 'Leaving hosp now. On way 2 my place. B at Jess's in half hr. Rossi.'

"I shouldn't take more than 5, 10 minutes at most Morgan. You go nip to the pharmacy and fill the prescriptions. Hotch can wait here with me, can't you big guy? Oh and buy a whole load of straws when you're there Morgan, Hotch will need them.

"Sure Rossi man."

"Sure. Thanks Morgan."

"No problem Hotch. See you in a minute."

Aaron followed Dave into his house, which the team liked to call his mansion as it was so big.

"Where's Mudgie Dave?"

"Probably out for his afternoon walk in the park with his favourite dog sitter. I'll leave him a note asking for him to stay until a week next Monday when I'll be back home. But don't worry about Mudgie, he LOVES Steve and Steve loves spoiling and lavishing attention on Mudgie."

"Steve's the name of Mudgie's dog sitter?"

"Yeah. Come on Aaron, I have to pack upstairs…."

Aaron followed Dave upstairs and sat on the edge of Dave's bed whilst the man hurriedly packed 2 go bags with all the clothes he would need for over a week's stay at Jessica's house, at which he would be at for 12 days straight.

Once he'd packed the bags, the 2 men went downstairs and Dave wrote his dog sitter a quick note, leaving him a wad of cash as extra. They heard Morgan beeping the horn outside so they both left's Dave's house and got back into the SUV.

"You got everything you need Rossi?"

"Yeah think so. So did you fill the prescriptions Morgan?"

"Yeah right here….got those too…" He pointed to a box by Dave's feet.

"What's in there?"

"Plenty of straws…..they were going cheap and they're colourful…."

"HOW many did you buy?"

"Enough. How many did you want?"

"Morgan, exactly HOW many straws are in that box?"

"Think its 500?"

"500 straws? Well suppose they'll last a while…."

"Hotch does need to drink through straws EVERY time he has a drink….don't you Hotch?"

"How much are expecting me to drink Morgan? The more I drink the more I pee…."

"Oh right didn't think about that. Least they'll last you a good while…."

"True….but you can carry the box in yourself….see what Jess says…"

"See what she says about your lack of hands first….."

When they arrived at Jessica's house, J.J, Garcia, Alex, Spencer, Matt, James, Will, Henry AND Jack were all there already.

"Hey guys. You all made it then?"

"Yeah, Will, James lets help them get their stuff inside…."

"Morgan you take your box of 500 straws…."

"You bought 500 straws?"

"Yeah this dude needs them for every drink….they'll last a while, they were cheap AND they're colourful.

Jack ran outside but stopped dead when he noticed the blue casts on both his dad's arms and hands.

"Dad, what happened? And what are those on your hands?"

"Wasn't sure what to tell him Hotch, sorry, thought you were better explaining…."

"That's okay Will. Probably better coming from me anyway…. hey buddy, why don't we go inside and talk….hey Jess, thanks for letting me stay, can't do anything for myself so sorry."

"No problem Aaron. Morgan what's in that box?"

"500 straws. Hotch needs them every time he wants a drink…"

"Oh right, bring them through to the kitchen will you. Hey Dave, thanks for all this. Not sure what Aaron would do without you and the guys."

"No problem Jess but thank YOU for doing all this and letting him stay here…"

"Why don't we all go inside so we can talk?"

"Dad, why do you need straws for every drink? And why can't you do anything for yourself? And what happened? And what are those on your hands? And are you staying here too?"

"Come on buddy let's all go inside and I'll explain everything, okay?"

"Okay, come on guys, big group talk!"

They all went inside and, with Aaron sitting on the couch with Jess one side of him and Jack the other.

"So dad, what are those and why are you wearing them? And what happened? Did you get hurt?"

"Yeah buddy I got hurt. Got thrown to the ground by the bad man me and Morgan were chasing and I fell on both my hands and broke the same bones in both my hands and wrists."

"You've broken both your hands?"

"Yeah buddy. And these on my hands and arms are casts to keep my bones immobilised or completely still for 12 weeks. But until then I can't use my hands for anything other than scratch an itch on my nose with the tip of a finger…."

"You can't use your hands at all?"

"No buddy I can't. I need help with everything, including washing and dressing and eating. It's why I have to drink through straws as I can't hold anything."

"What about using the toilet dad? If you can't use your hands at all, how will you go to the toilet?"

"With a lot of help buddy. Er…someone has to pull my pants down and up but I'll sit on the toilet to pee."

"What about if you have to go number 2? You can't clean yourself up or can you?"

"No buddy I can't. Someone will have to do it for me…."

"Gross!"

"Yeah I know, it's gross but I can't do it myself…."

"So someone has to wash you?"

"Yeah, have to sit in a bath with my hands out of the bath as my casts can't get wet and so someone will have to wash me as I sit in the bath….Dave is gonna try and organise it so that it's a guy washing me."

"You're helping him Uncle Dave?"

"We all are Jack. That's why we're all here. We're all gonna help your dad round the clock for the next 12 weeks. Matt here has managed to give us team the next 12 weeks off. Someone will be sleeping over here on this couch pull out each week and 2 others will be coming in every day to help out. Then the person sleeping over will help you and Aunt Jess care for your dad when you guys are home…."

"Are you, Uncle Matt and Uncle James helping dad too?"

"Yeah we are."

"Thanks guys. Can I help too though dad?"

"Course you can. You're old enough now so I was thinking maybe you could help me change into pyjamas at night and, when you're at home, you could feed me my meals and help me have a drink if I need a drink as someone would have to hold a cup whilst I drink through a straw."

"Really? You'd let me help you change into pj's, and I could feed you every meal time and hold cup whilst you drank through a straw?"

"Yeah and if I need other things like picking something up, using something like my laptop or a book or the TV remote or things like that, you could help me with that."

"Can you brush your teeth dad?"

"Nope can't even do that. You can help me with that. But I hope it's okay if I leave things like washing me and helping use the toilet to the rest of these guys. You could help with most things outside bathroom use, that's for sure…"

"Sure dad. Wouldn't want to help you wash or use the toilet as that's just gross and plain old weird….."

"Don't worry buddy, I know that. But you and I can have fun as you feed me…"

"Yeah, that'll be real fun. If Henry's here then can he try to help?"

"Course. He can even help with picking things up, using thing like a book or the TV remote and could maybe hold a cup for me."

"Thank Uncle Aaron. I wanna be useful too!"

"And you can be when you're hanging out here Henry, I'll need all the help you and Jack can give me."

"Thanks Uncle Aaron."

"Hey buddy can you go get a glass of water and a straw? I'm a little thirsty…."

"Sure dad…."

Jack felt so proud as he held the glass of water steady and Aaron drank through a straw.

"Thanks buddy. I've had enough…."

"I'll leave it on the table in case you want more later."

"Sure buddy. Thank you though. Great job."

"Really?"

"Yeah really."

"So what meds did the doc prescribe you Hotch?"

"Here's what we filled at the pharmacy James."

"These should all probably Hotch. And, seeing as I'm on sabbatical and I'll more than be around for the next few months as I take shifts in different hospitals to keep my skills current, I'll happily write you more prescriptions or even change the painkiller if it doesn't seem to help. And what's more, I'll not write the prescriptions, but I'll fill them for you too and bring them here to you. How's that for personal doctor service?"

"Thanks James. That is good of you."

"Don't mention it Hotch. These painkillers should last you until maybe Tuesday or Wednesday, so every Monday, I'll sort out another prescription to last you a full week."

"Thanks James, you are good."

"Don't mention it. I'll help you out here too Hotch, I insist, or more to the point, my wife insists, but I do want to. Honest I do. But don't worry about ever running low on meds, especially the pain meds as I can make sure you always have enough."

"Thanks James.

"So I was thinking that, for this rota, as there are enough guys to cover, there should always be 2 guys here in the day along with one of the women. So if a guy's staying here, there'll be a guy and one woman coming and if it's one of the women, 2 guys will come in the day. I think that might work. What do you think Hotch?"

"Sure sounds fine. Prefer guys anyway."

"And we'll do more than simply help you out. One of us will do all the cooking, one the cleaning, not that your house needs much if any cleaning as you do such a great job…."

"Thanks Dave. Be nice to have help with keeping on top of the housework though whilst Aaron is helpless…."

"And you will have that help Jess. And the 3rd person, one of the guys, will stay with Hotch, keep him company, assist him with anything, and basically wait on the guy hand and foot and care for him however he needs it. What time would you like the 2 people to come in the morning Jess?"

"Well weekdays I tend to leave about half 8. Get home about 5 unless I'm picking up Jack."

"Reminds me, Jack I'll pick you up for school in the morning and drop you back here after school. If it's not me, then it will be Will, but it'll always be one of us. So for the next 12 weeks you'll be riding to school and back with Henry. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, That's awesome. Thanks Aunt J.J, Uncle Will. What time do you want me to be ready for in the mornings?"

"8.15 okay with you? We'll pick you up then…."

"Sure. Thanks guys."

"And Jess that means you never have to worry about Jack as after school he'll be here but there'll always be one of us here for him, even if his dad is helpless…."

"Don't remind me Dave….Thanks J.J."

"And every night you come home Jess, someone will be cooking dinner. AND someone will sort Jack's packed lunch out and make his sandwich the night before. Plus we'll do any laundry that needs doing, as well as the housework, the cooking, cleaning up after ourselves, everything on top of caring for Aaron. You won't have to lift a finger around the house. You can just concentrate on looking after Aaron and Jack, with our help of course. We'll help with both Aaron and Jack as much as we can so that you're not burdened with too much after work and before work."

"Aw thanks Dave, thanks guys…."

"Rossi who said anything about cleaning and cooking and laundry. I mean I don't mind helping look after little man Jack as well as helping Jess, but cleaning? laundry? And I can't really cook….I can make Jack's lunch. But not only can I not cook but pretty boy here can't cook. HE can't even keep house or be responsible for laundry. Sorry pretty boy."

"That's okay Morgan I know I'm useless at housework cooking and laundry….."

"Spencer can be Hotch's carer when he's here….Morgan you have a choice carer or house husband or cook…."

"If someone cleans Hotch up after, you know I don't mind doing the rest…."

"Fair enough I suppose….the other guy could do that…..or the woman…..reminds me Jess…er….would you help Hotch out if he….er….boys why don't you two go grab a soda?"

"Sure, come on Henry dude…."

"Dave , you DARE!"

"Dare accepted Aaron." Dave then lowered his voice "Jess you know how he can't…er….touch himself….?"

"Yeah….?"

"Dave please, I'll ignore any of that…."

"This might make it easier Aaron….Jess…." he lowered his voice even more "Would you …er…be …er …willing to help your brother in law here relieve urges or help if he….er….gets….er…hard….? Know what I mean?"

"Yeah I know what you mean and Aaron the answer is yes…..I'll help you however you need it…just say…we can even get Jack out of the way bro….."

"DAVE! I'm gonna kill you!"

"Aaron don't worry bro, I'm here for you however you need it or whatever help you need help with…."

"I won't want help with that thanks sis. I'll just ignore it and wait ti the…er…urge passes…."

"So another thing I was thinking of Aaron, you know how you often need to get up halfway through the night to pee?"

"How'd you know ?"

"You've stayed enough times bro….the thing is you'll be stuck in bed and you'll have to shout for help….so I was thinking you could sleep in my bed and then if you needed the bathroom night, you could wake me….just a thought….either that or the person staying here shares your bed. Jack might hurt you in the night and plus he can't be woken to save his life. Sorry buddy but you sleep like the dead. If your dad needed to pee badly , there's no way he could wake you…plus I don't want you to risk hurting him and I don't him to risk hurting you with his casts by accident. You understand don't you Jack?"

"Yeah course. Dad it might be a good idea if you slept in Aunt Jess's bed. You could wake her easy."

"Er…I'll think about it Jess but it might be a bit too weird for me….I'll tell you later though…."

Instead J.J lent down and whispered in Jessica's ear that was on the other side to Jack.

"He hasn't been with a woman in 3 years Jess….that's why…."

"Bro! Didn't know that….."

"Didn't know what Aunt Jess?"

"Er…nothing buddy. Adult talk that's all."

"Oh right…."

"So do you have to go back to the hospital at all Aaron?"

"Got an appointment for check-ups, more scans and possibly cast changes in ortho in 6 weeks and another in 8 weeks. I'll make further appointments for any more check-ups or to get the casts off in 12 weeks when I'm there for the check-ups and scans. Someone will have to drive me there and back though and possibly stay with me in case I need the bathroom or something so maybe a guy can go with me….?"

"Sure Aaron, one of us guys will go with you, promise…."

"Thanks Dave, so, what about this rota?"

"Well guys how about we each do 2 different weeks where a guy is staying here? That way Hotch never has to worry about never having a guy to help him…."

"Sure we don't mind that Rossi man, though Jess, if you know what happens when I'm here by myself, will you er….clean him….? Can't face THAT part…."

"Sure Morgan, I'll do that bit, Aaron won't have a choice or a say, will you bro?"

"I'm already hating you Jess…."

"You love me really bro….oh and on the weekends, if there's a second guy here, I'll take the woman's role if that's okay?"

"Sure Jess, this is your house, so that's fine, and anyway J.J's already doing a lot for you 3 by helping with Jack's school runs."

"Which we are all grateful for J.J, and you Will"

"No problem Hotch, glad we can do it."

"And I wanna ride with Henry dad, I get to spend 12 weeks riding to and from school with my best mate…."

"Er not 12 weeks buddy. You got summer vacation in 10 weeks….though we can't go anyway I'm afraid this year buddy…."

"I get to spend the last 2 weeks of you being home hanging out here with you guys all day?"

"Yeah, you do…."

"AWESOME! I don't care about going anyway, I can hang out here with you and the guys, and can Henry come over for those 2 weeks too?"

"Sure if he wants to…"

"Yeah I want to. Thanks Uncle Aaron!"

"Yeah thanks dad!"

"You guys are more than welcome. So Dave I know you're staying here the rest of this week and all of next week but whose here for the other weeks?"

"Well guys who wants to do weeks 2 to 6 then we'll start again for all of us guys for weeks 7 to 12. For weeks 6 and 8 and 12, we'll need someone who can drive who help Hotch at the hospital…."

"I'll do weeks say 6 and 12, that way I can go with him and look at scans and make sure everything's okay when they take the casts off…."

"Thanks James. I'll take week 8 Aaron, so I'll take you to the hospital."

"Thanks Dave. So what about the rest of the weeks?"

They started sorting out who would do what week.

"So Will's doing weeks 2 and 7, Matt is doing 3 and 10, Morgan is doing weeks 4 and 9, Spencer you're doing weeks 5 and 11, James, you're doing weeks 6 and 12. Any questions?"

"Yeah you got something against us women staying here Hotch?"

"No just if I need help when Jess is here at home at night, I'd prefer a guy to help me….would you girls really wanna help me in the bathroom?"

"Ergh….no way….sorry I asked Hotch. I can see your point. So Rossi what about the day rota for tomorrow until a week on Sunday? I take it we're doing a week at a time and only planning a week ahead?"

"Yeah figured it'll be easier on people. And plus if anything came up we'd only have to rearrange the guy staying here for that week…."

"True so you want a guy and one us here each day do you?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe when Will isn't staying here, I could come when Will picks up Jack and he could drop me off. Then I'd just get a ride back with the other guy that was here in the evening when they went home."

"Sure J.J, that's fine. Oh reminds me Jess what time would like to kick the 2 out every evening?"

"I don't mind how long you guys are here for."

"How about the 2 come at say half 7, J.J you can come when Will drops you off, and they stay until say after you guys have all eaten dinner?"

"Sure Dave that's fine."

"Oh and just so you know Morgan, the guy staying here will have to get up at half 5 in the mornings so that they can shower, shave and dress before Jess gets up at 6."

"Is there such a time Rossi as half 5?"

"Yeah and you'll learn that when you're here. Don't worry Jess, he'll be showered, shaved and dressed by 6am every morning and none of the guys staying here will go to bed until after you turn in. We'll all make the couch pull out ourselves and tidy it away each morning. So you don't have to worry about our bed and we'll be up until you're in bed yourself. "

"Thanks Dave. Aaron just so you know, I don't think you have a choice. Either you'll share my bed or the guy staying here will share you're bed. You need someone who will wake up to help you if you have to pee in the night…."

"But Dave here snores like a lion….he's not sharing a bed with me! Sorry Dave but you do, all the guys here know it too…"

"That's okay Aaron, but it does mean that you will have to sleep in Jessica's bed when I'm staying here…."

"Er….do I have to?"

"Yeah, you have to. I'll even sleep in the guest bed if you want…."

"You'd move rooms just to share a bed with me?"

"Yeah"

"I think I might sleep easier in a bed and room I'm already used to sleeping in….."

"Sure Aaron, I'll share your guest bed….so what about when the others are staying here, who would like to sleep in a real bed when they're here?"

"We're all used to having to double on cases Jess…."

"Double up?"

"Yeah sometimes the only rooms we've stayed in have been either double or twin. So 2 guys have somehow shared a double bed on cases. I've had to share a double bed with Spencer and Morgan, not at the same time of course, but no one shares with Dave EVER, he ALWAYS gets his own room when we have to double up. Everyone insists….."

"So when the others of you guys are here, who wants to share his bed and can be woken easily enough?"

"None of us mind Hotch, even me, what about you James?"

"Er….sure…."

"You don't have to James if you don't want to. I'll just share with Aaron when you're here if you'd rather sleep on the couch pull out…."

"If that's okay with you guys. Just never had to share a double bed with another guy before. Share a bed with Alex here every night but never had to with a guy…."

"Sure James that's fine. I guess you're sharing my bed when James and Dave are here Jess….Spencer how easy are you to wake up?"

"Er….guys how easy am I to wake up? I have no idea myself…."

"You are a light sleeper Spencer…."

"So would you like to share his bed and wake up when he needs or would you rather take the couch pull out Spencer?"

"No offence Spencer but I'll share with Jess, you move too much in the night. Even Morgan hates sharing with you."

"Sure Hotch I don't mind….so you sharing his bed Morgan?"

"I don't mind Hotch, and I don't think I'm too hard to wake, but just don't whack me with one of your casts…."

"When we've doubled up Morgan, you've never been a deep sleeper and are more of a light sleeper so I don't mind…"

"Fine I'll share your bed and get up with you if you need to pee, just not the other thing okay man…otherwise I'm waking you Jess…."

"Sure Morgan wake me if he needs help with that I don't mind….so Matt what about you, share his bed and be easy to wake up, or would you rather take the couch pull out and I'll share his bed with him?"

"Matt here is a light sleeper Jess….but it's up to you Matt, I've doubled up with you once or twice on cases…"

"Sure I'll share your bed Hotch, and wake up if you need help…."

"So one of the guys will be sharing your bed with you dad when they sleep here?"

"Yeah buddy but it's only so I can have help if I wake up in the middle of the night and have to pee…"

"Oh right I see….so whose gonna be here in the day?"

"J.J, when you're doing a shift on a day Will is staying here, not only do you not have to come until you've taken the boy's to school but you can go pick both boys up and bring them back here until you leave in the evening. Henry can eat dinner here if you want."

"Thanks Hotch. Good idea. Thanks for thinking of Henry."

"Yeah Uncle Aaron. Thanks for thinking of me!"

"Yeah thanks for thinking about Henry in all this Hotch. That's good of you."

"No problem Will. Glad to help. I know how difficult arranging child care can be. This way you both never have to worry about what to do with Henry if you happen to both be here. Same goes for if you ever have the same day shift. One of you can come after dropping them off at school and the other can go get them after school and bring them here. I'll always have someone here with me, though that does make me sound like a baby…which I am NOT!"

"Oh yes you are dad!"

"So what about the rota?…"

"Oh and apart from when I'm staying here, I'll be the other guy on a Sunday, as I'll be here to take Jack to soccer games and as long as you don't mind being left with a guy and Jess Aaron for the time me and Jack are at soccer, I'll just come back here after…."

"Sure Dave that's fine. So when each person is staying here, what nights they staying from and to?"

Would be Sunday night to the following Saturday night. That way there's always a guy staying here overnight… then whoever has stayed here gets the following Monday free to sleep in and relax, kind of have a day off."

"Sure Dave. So what about the rota?"

"Well…" They started figuring out a rota system "tomorrow is James and J.J, Friday Will and Alex, Saturday Morgan, Sunday Matt, Monday Spencer and J.J, Tuesday Will and Alex, Wednesday James and Garcia, Thursday Matt and J.J, Friday Morgan and Alex, Saturday Spencer, Sunday James."

"Rossi what if the 2 guys here are me and Spencer?"

"One of us will do the cooking Morgan."

"Thanks J.J."

"Means one you guys is house husband for the day…Morgan you'll have to do that….Spencer can be Hotch's carer…."

"Oh man….do I have to?"

"Yeah, you have to big guy. Think of it this way, Spencer will have to clean me up so you won't have to worry…"

"Good point….Spencer those day's your Hotch's carer…."

"Fine with me Morgan…"

"The 2 guys will have to help Hotch have a bath, shave him and get him dressed in the mornings…."

"Oh man….do you guys have to remind me of that?"

"Sorry big man, but yeah….at least it will be guys and not girls…"

"Good point Dave, fair enough I suppose….though I already so can't wait to be able to use my hands again, after which time I'm staying at the station, YOU guys can chase the unsubs, Dave you can get injured instead…."

"Morgan will be the one to be injured. Or J.J. Me and Spencer can't run as fast as them…"

"Getting old are you Dave?"

"I am"

"And I just can't run….failed the physical tests…the bureau let me pass on everything just so I could join the BAU….."

"So that's first week sorted…."

"How about we at least plan the second week now…."

"Sure…."

They then planned the second week's rota.

"So Will will be here anyway, but Monday is Matt and Garcia, Tuesday is James and J.J, Wednesday is Spencer and Blake, Thursday is me and Garcia, Friday is Morgan and J.J, Saturday is James, Sunday is me."

"Hey guys whoever else is on shift with me, could I get lifts to and from here from that person?"

"Sure Spencer, we'll give you lifts to and from home."

"Thanks guys."

"Week 3 guys or is that going too far?"

"What's the time now Aunt Jess?"

"5pm Jack…."

"When's dinner?"

"How about I go cook us something Dave and you can plan week 3?"

"Sure Jess but after tonight I'll cook, promise."

"That's fine Dave. So Aaron, how about a simple dinner of chicken breast, mash and carrots? Jack can feed you…"

"Sure Jess, that's fine. Me and Jack can have fun but you eat first buddy…."

"Sure dad…."

"Henry I'll cook for you as well, save you waiting for dinner until you get home. You can eat with Jack, then help him feed his dad…."

"Sure Jack's Aunt Jess….thanks. I like chicken, mash and carrots…."

"No problem Henry. That's okay with you guys isn't it J.J?"

"Sure. Thanks Jess."

"Be about an hour boys."

"Okay Aunt Jess."

"So week 3?"

"Matt will be here anyway but Monday is Morgan and Alex, Tuesday Will and Garcia, Wednesday me and J.J, Thursday Spencer and Alex, Friday James and Garcia, Saturday Morgan, Sunday me."

"Week 4 pushing it too far guys?"

"Suppose not, we're all off anyway. And I know my shifts for 2 months in advance….."

"So week 4?"

"Sure why not?"

"Morgan is here anyway, so Monday is James and J.J, Tuesday me and Alex, Wednesday Will and Garcia, Thursday is Spencer and J.J…."

"And I'll cook that Thursday guys…."

"Thanks J.J"

"Friday is Matt and Alex, Saturday James, Sunday me."

"So that's 4 weeks planned already?"

"Yeah, now for a basic routine plan guys. This will be the same for each day."

"The guy staying here has to be showered, shaved and dressed by 6am, then they'll help Hotch use the bathroom when he wakes up, give him pills and a drink, and then they can grab some cereal for breakfast. They also must help get Jack up, washed and dressed and help him with his breakfast and pack his lunch. Jack you'll probably have to leave feeding your dad breakfast to us guys as you won't have too much time before being picked up for school. You can feed him breakfast at the weekends and feed him dinner every night though. That okay?"

"Sure Uncle Dave."

"So the 2 day people will come at half 7, though J.J or Will will come after the school run. Someone will have to feed Hotch his breakfast and make sure he drinks. Then, after Jess leaves and everyone is here, which might be after the school run finishes, the 2 guys will run Hotch a bath, shave him, brush his teeth, help him use the toilet if he needs to and then undress him, put the covers on his casts, and help him into the bath where he'll have to sit there whilst the 2 guys wash him all over. And yeah guys, you have to wash him down there too, can't neglect that part. Just do it without thinking…."

"Oh man no way!"

"Yes way Aaron, that part needs washing too…"

"You mean you guys will have to wash his boy parts?"

"Yeah Jack we will but only cos he can't do it himself. He'll also need to stand up so we can wash his backside properly…"

"Oh man, this is gonna be hell…."

"Oh yeah Aaron, for everyone…"

"Pretty boy, when it's just me and you, YOU can do BOTH those parts….I'm not touching him on his parts…"

"Sure Morgan, don't worry…."

"Then, once he's completely clean, the guys will help him out of the bath, dry him ALL over, including between his legs…."

"Which you will do pretty boy, as well as his backside…."

"Sure Morgan…."

"And the same goes for whoever is helping me wash Hotch, you guys can do both those areas, both washing and drying…."

"Sure Morgan, don't worry."

"It's not like I'm gonna be enjoying any of it Morgan. I'll hate it…"

"But it has to be done Aaron…."

"Oh man…."


	4. Chapter 4

"So after he's completely dry ALL over, the 2 guys will help him dress, helping him use the toilet if he needs to before getting dressed, then, once he's dressed for the day, the 2nd guy will either go onto cooking or cleaning and the 1st guy will stay with Hotch all the time. If the 1st guy needs the bathroom, the 2nd guy will have to wait with Hotch, He is NEVER to be left alone for a minute guys…."

"Hey I'm not a baby, I just can't use my hands…."

"We don't care Hotch! So until lunch it will just be helping him out with whatever he needs, whether it be having a drink, using something, using the toilet, picking anything up, scratching anywhere but an itch on his face, ANYTHING he needs or wants basically. Whoever is with the guys, whether it be J.J, Alex, Garcia or Jess can help the guy out with Hotch if needed. The 3rd person will spend the morning doing housework, laundry and everything like that. Then, at lunchtime, Hotch will be fed his lunch first. Then one guy will stay with him whilst the other guy eats his lunch then they'll swop places so that the other guy can eat a quick lunch. That way a guy can help Hotch use the toilet if he needs to go at lunchtime or help him with anything else. Then, in the afternoon, the 3rd person will do things like any grocery shopping or anything else that needs doing. Hotch's carer will help Hotch with anything he needs doing for him and the other guy will, before Jess gets home, start cooking dinner for Hotch, Jack , Jess and the guy staying. Between the times of lunch and cooking dinner the 2nd person can help with Hotch, housework or laundry or even clean the bathroom. We'll make sure we all leave the bathroom clean and spotless every day before Jess comes home. Guys that means leaving the seat down. Hotch will be sitting down anyway to pee but us guys, put the seat down EVERY time AND wipe and clean any drips, splashes or anything after using the toilet. and before putting the seat down EVERY time they have a pee. Get my drift guys?"

"YEAH ROSSI!" All 5 other guys spoke in unison

"We have to leave the bathroom clean and spotless EVERY day. So once Jack comes home, along with Hotch, the carer and 3rd person will help him with any homework and play with him and keep him entertained, and yeah Morgan that means watching kids movies with him…tough guy…"

"Fine, I don't mind if it's for little man Jack…"

"I can show you guys all the best movies, you'll love them. Dad's already seen them all but he loves them too…"

"Then after Jack eats his dinner, he'll feed me dinner, won't you buddy?"

"Yeah I sure will."

"Whilst Jack's feeding his dad, and someone's keeping an eye on them the guy staying will eat his dinner. Jess will eat with Jack. Then, whilst Jess is with Hotch, the 3 guys will clean up the kitchen anywhere else, leaving the house spotless for Jess so she doesn't have to do anything other than care about Hotch and Jack. They'll also run Jack his night time bath and, after Jack's had a bath, someone will clean up after his bath. THEN the 2 people will leave. The guy will help Jack change Aaron into pyjamas. Then, when Hotch wants to go to bed, the guy will brush his teeth, help him use the toilet, help him take pills, and help him into bed. If they are sharing his bed, they MUST wake up if Hotch needs the toilet in the night or needs another pain pill or a drink. The guy CANNOT go to bed until AFTER Jess has gone to bed, whatever time that is. So then at weekends, Jack can feed Hotch his breakfast and the 2nd guy will come at say 8, and whilst you Jess, keep Jack occupied downstairs, the 2 guys will go through the morning bathing ritual. The 2 guys will help Jess with caring for Hotch, along with Jack, help with any housework, will do any cooking, and will basically be there to do anything for Hotch, Jack, Jessica or anything in the house. The 2 guys will be responsible for keeping the bathroom and kitchen clean at weekends. At the weekends, Jack can feed his dad his meals no problem and can be the one to stay with his dad. And if you need the bathroom Jack, just give someone a shout to come stay with your dad, any of us will no problem."

"Thanks Uncle Dave."

"And apart from when I'm staying here, I'll come on Sunday's and we'll get Hotch bathed, etc. before I take Jack to soccer. Whilst me and Jack are at soccer, the other guy will stay with Hotch and take care of him…."

"And if you let me Dave, I'll take care of lunch on Sundays so that the guy can stay with Aaron."

"Sure Jess, that's fine. Thanks. So after me and Jack return from soccer, it will just be the same as a Saturday. But the guy staying the next week has to come over by 7pm so that the guy going home can leave by 8pm, unless it's me staying the next week when I'll bring stuff over when I come on the Sunday morning. The 2nd guy can leave both Saturday and Sunday after cleaning up the bathroom after Jack's bath and the whole routine goes back to what it will be. Oh and each evening someone has to make Jack's peanut butter and jelly sandwich for his school lunch the next day, apart from Friday and Saturday nights, of course. Then the sandwich can be kept in the fridge ready for his packed lunch the next morning."

"Wow Rossi , HOW much thought have you put into this?"

"This is off the top of my head Morgan but it's down on paper and can't be questioned…."

"Wow, you guys are really putting yourselves out for Aaron, Jack AND me….thank you guys…"

"You're welcome Jessica."

"Boy's dinner's ready….."

"It been an hour already?"

"Yeah….time flies when you're talking…."

"Er…Dave…or one of you guys….can you…er…help…."

"Sure Aaron…what do you need?"

"Bathroom…."

"You know you're gonna have to get over all that embarrassment and just ask straight out big guy?"

"Yeah I know but it's not that easy when you've spent you're entire life using the bathroom by yourself without having to ask for someone to help you just cos you need to go…at least it's still only a pee this time. NOT looking forward to having to do the OTHER thing….."

"Come on big guy, let's go upstairs…..I'll wait outside the bathroom, like the rest of you will when Hotch here is at least sitting on and using the toilet. He can shout when he's finished."

"Sure Rossi."

Aaron and Dave went upstairs and went into the bathroom. Dave undid his belt and pants and pulled his pants and underpants down to around his ankles.

"Just shout when you're done Aaron…."

"Thanks Dave, won't be a minute…."

Dave left the bathroom, closing the door and waiting outside whilst Aaron sat on the toilet and emptied his bladder.

"DAVE! FINISHED!"

Dave went back in and, as Aaron stood up, he pulled the guys underpants and pants back up and did back up the pants and belt before flushing the toilet and washing his hands.

"Thanks Dave"

"No problem Aaron. Least this is one of the easier parts of helping you use the bathroom for anything."

"Yeah for me too. Though I still hate it but I can't help it if I need to go. Do you…er….need to….you haven't been since lunch either…."

"Nah, me and Morgan both went when you were in casting so I'm good. Let's go back downstairs shall we?"

"Oh yeah, gotta get my things from J.J….."

"Oh yeah, she can't go home with them….but I've got your cell phone. Used it to call Jess to surprise her…."

The 2 men went back downstairs.

"Hey J.J, you still got my wallet, keys, watch, credentials and both my guns?"

"Yeah right here. Got your lockbox safe too. Put that in your guest bedroom."

"Bring them upstairs and I'll help you put everything in there. Dave keep my cell and keys and wallet a minute, me and J.J will be right back. Don't worry Will, I promise nothing will happen in my bedroom…"

"Don't worry Hotch, I trust you both. Just don't spend too long up there, otherwise I might get suspicious…."

Hotch and J.J went upstairs to his guest bedroom, where J.J had put the lock box safe on his dresser."

Aaron, using the ends of his fingers, entered the box's code and it opened and J.J put his guns and credentials inside the box and helped Aaron shut the door and, again using the ends of his fingers, Aaron entered the locking code, locking it securely.

"Sorry J.J but, unlike my apartment alarm code, I don't even tell Jess these codes."

"That's okay Hotch. Will knows the codes to our box but that's only cos he stores his guns and shield in there too."

The 2 of them returned downstairs. Very soon Jack and Henry had finished eating.

"Why don't we guys all leave you now and me and James will be back in the morning. Jack Will will pick you up and drop you off tomorrow back here, and I'll be here at 8.15 when Will drops me off and picks Jack up. James can you drop me back home after we finish here tomorrow?"

"Sure J.J, I'll see you guys by half 7 tomorrow morning. Might come nearer 7 if that's okay. Like to be early and helpful…."

"Sure James that's fine. There'll be someone to let you in. Reminds me…er …Matt can you do me a favour and take this. This is one of the couple of spare keys I keep for the front door. Get keys cut for each of you."

"You don't have to do that…."

"I trust you guys and I want to. Even Jack has his own door key…"

"Buddy you have your own key to Jessica's house?"

"Yeah, she gave it to me last year. I always keep it safe but I like it that she trusts me."

"I figured he kinda of lives here, like you do Aaron and he's old enough to be responsible AND I trust him."

"AND I promise I'll NEVER lose it Aunt Jess and that I'll ALWAYS keep it safe…."

"I know you will Jack….so can you get a key cut for each person Matt, including yourself?"

"Sure Jess."

"Then when each of you is next here, you can pick up a key to keep."

"What about when the 12 weeks is over Jess?"

"They can keep the keys. Their family too, all of them."

"Thank you Jessica."

Everyone else said their goodbyes and J.J and James promised to return the next morning and then everyone left for the night.

"I cut up your chicken and carrots Aaron so if you come into the kitchen, Jack can feed you….got a glass of water and a straw ready too. Dave you and I can eat whilst Jack is feeding his dad…."

"Sure Jess, come on big guy. Come on Jack, let's go feed your dad his dinner!"

"Yeah! Cool! Come on dad! Dinnertime!"

Aaron sighed as he followed the others into the kitchen. He saw the plate of food Jess had cut up for him sitting at one end with a glass of water with a straw."

"Jess, sit down and I'll get our food. Jack start feeding your dad his dinner…."

"Sure…dad SIT!" Jack pointed to Aaron's place and sat down next to him.

"Can I have a drink first buddy?"

"Sure dad."

After helping his dad have a drink of water, he started feeding his dad the cut up chicken, spoonful's of mashed potato and the cut up carrots. Aaron found that Jack was very good at feeding him dinner, though he did have to keep stopping Jack when he needed a sip of water.

"You want more Aaron, still enough for seconds for us 3…"

"Sure Jess, you don't mind feeding me seconds do you buddy?"

"No course not. You want more water?"

"Please. And Jack?"

"Yeah dad?"

"You're doing a fantastic job. Thank you."

"REALLY dad?"

"Yeah buddy, you even surprised me but you're really doing a great job…"

"Thanks dad!"

"And I'm actually gonna enjoy you being my feeder when you feed me food."

"Thanks dad. I'm enjoying this already too!"

After feeding his dad the second portion, Jack helpfully helped Dave clear the table and clean up.

"Jess, Aaron why don't you guys go help Jack with his homework?"

"No need Uncle Dave, Uncle Will helped me when I went back to Henry's house. I've finished my homework."

"That was good of him Jack."

"I didn't ask either Aunt Jess, he offered to help and said he really wanted to. He was a great help too, so smart and nice helping me get the homework done."

"We'll have to make sure we thank him Jess."

"Sure we'll have to thank him. So Jack what do you wanna do until your bath time?"

"How long we got?"

"Well it's 7pm now, an hour?"

"Can I have a bath first? Then I get to spend all the time with dad until I go to bed and I can be real quick having a bath…."

"Sure you can Jack, I'll go run your bath now…."

Jessica went to go upstairs and Dave came out of the kitchen.

"Hey buddy, while Aunt Jess is running your bath, why don't you and Uncle Dave help me change into my pyjamas upstairs? Then, after you've had your bath, we can hang out downstairs all evening until your bedtime at 9pm."

"Sure dad, come on Uncle Dave, let's get dad into his pyjamas…."

"You want to keep your underpants on Aaron or you want just the pyjama pants on?"

"Just the pyjamas are fine Dave….I'll be okay. Only…er…you…er….know….last night and in the shower this morning…."

"What'd you do last and the shower this morning dad?"

"Er…washed my face buddy…."

"Oh right, so where are your pj's?"

"There should be some in the dresser bottom drawer. Why don't you run up ahead and find some? We'll be right behind you buddy…."

Jessica was surprised when all 3 of them appeared upstairs.

"You need to use the bathroom before Jack has a bath do you?"

"No. Went when Jack was eating. He and Dave are gonna help me into my pyjamas now so that after he's had his bath, Jack and I can hang out downstairs all evening."

"Oh right. By the time you're changed, Jack's bath will be ready when he wants it."

"Thanks Jess. Come on Dave, let's get this over with…."

The 2 men went into the guest bedroom, where Jack was waiting with some pyjama pants and a pyjama shirt for Aaron.

"These okay dad?"

"Sure buddy, they're fine. Can you close the door?"

Once Jack had closed the door, Aaron sat on the edge of the bed.

"Can you untie my shoes and take them and my socks off buddy. Dave you might as well start undoing my shirt buttons…."

Dave undid and slid off Aaron's shirt whilst Jack took off his dad's shoes and socks.

"You want everything off first Aaron or you want the pyjama shirt on first before we take your pants off?"

"Don't mind. Normally I strip before I put pyjamas on but it's whatever is easiest for you guys…."

"Dad can Uncle Dave do the rest, I don't wanna see that. I changed my mind….sorry…."

"That's okay buddy. You go have your bath. Dave can help me…."

"Sorry Uncle Dave but I changed my mind. I don't wanna see dad's thing. We might both be boys but he's my dad and a grown man, it'll just be too weird…."

"That's okay Jack, we guys can help your dad change clothes. You can help outside bathroom and dressing needs."

"Sure. See you in a minute dad….sorry….."

Jack left the room and closed the door behind him.

"I can't blame him and I can understand where he's coming from."

"Me too. So why don't I strip you then pull your pyjamas on? Easiest for me…."

"Sure, you're gonna see me naked every time you help me bath anyway….plus you've seen my thing a couple of times today…."

"So you really….er….relieved yourself last night AND in the shower this morning?"

"Yeah,….er….needed to last night and….er….woke up with a….er…hard on…er…this morning…."

"Oh right. You know the morning thing is real common? Most men often wake up….er…hard….what you gonna do if it happens most mornings for the next 12 weeks?"

"Wait for it to go down I guess?"

"And what if, like most guys do, you are bursting for the toilet?"

"I have no idea. Hold it until it goes down I guess? I really don't want anyone to have to see THAT!"

"Just don't get…er…hard….when your being washed or dried will you?"

"I'll do my best to think of the worst crime scenes but if it happens it won't be my control, honest. I REALLY don't want it to happen when I'm being washed and dried but you guys are touching that area….but I promise I'll do everything I can to stop it from happening okay?"

"Sure. I know sometimes it can happen beyond a guy's control or will….no matter who it is that's touching that area….so shall finish getting you changed ?"

Dave undid Aaron's belt and pants and pulled both the pants and underpants down and helped Aaron step out of them, leaving the guy completely naked. Then he helped Aaron step into the legs of the pyjama pants and pulled the pants right up. Aaron then sat back on the side of the bed as Dave slide the pyjama shirt sleeves on over both his casts, before pulling the shirt right on and doing up the buttons.

"I got a couple more questions Jack can't hear Aaron…."

"What's that then Dave?"

"What you gonna do if you or your body react to Jess sharing your bed?"

"Ignore anything and try not to let her see any reaction?"

"And one more thing, what you gonna do if you get hard when a guy is sharing your bed?"

"Wait for it to go down and ignore it?"

"And what are…"

"Another question David Rossi?"

"One more. Only just thought of it…. what are you gonna do if, when you're sharing a bed with either a guy or, especially Jess and, even though you won't be able to use your hand in your sleep, you have a…er….sex dream…?"

"I have NO idea. Just have to hope that NEVER happens Dave….especially if Jess is sharing the bed….or one of the guys….so can we go downstairs now?"

"Sure, let's go…."

"Oh and Dave, just so you know, I'm….er…real….er….regular…er…backside wise. Tend to go before I get in the shower in the morning so I may need to go before a bath…."

"Sure Aaron, no problem….I'm the same way most days…."

"Did go AFTER the shower this morning though, had to…er…deal….with…you know…beforehand….in the shower…"

"Oh right…let's go downstairs…"

The rest of the evening went by uneventful, only being broken 3 times, once each by Jess and Dave using the bathroom and once by Aaron needing a drink.

At 9pm Jess took Jack upstairs to bed before coming downstairs with some sheets and bedding for Dave.

"I'll make the pull out up before I go to bed Jess, so don't worry but thanks. How's the pain Aaron?"

"Only just starting to hurt a bit. I'll see if I can hold out until I go to bed before I take a pain pill…"

At around 10pm Jess went upstairs to take a shower before bed and, by 10.30pm, she was coming back downstairs.

"I might try and turn in now Dave. Jess what about you? You staying up for a bit?"

"No, I was gonna go to bed after locking up. Dave why don't you make the pull whilst I lock up then you can help me get Aaron to bed…."

"Sure Jess….


	5. Chapter 5

Within10 minutes, they all went upstairs, Dave carrying Aaron's pain pill bottle and a glass with water and a straw in. With a little difficulty, they managed to brush his teeth.

"Er Jess can you leave the bathroom now? Dave can help me…."

"Sure bro….I'll go get your pill and water ready…"

Jessica left the room and Dave pulled down Aaron's pyjama pants before leaving the bathroom whilst Aaron sat on the toilet to empty his bladder before bed. Soon enough, he was finished and, after pulling up the pants, flushing the toilet and washing his hands, Dave went with Aaron to the guest bedroom. Jess had pulled back the covers and Aaron sat on the side of the bed and tipped his head back with his mouth open whilst Jess popped a pain pill into his mouth and then held the glass so Aaron could drink a bit of water and swallow the pill.

Then, after helping Aaron lie down in the bed, they pulled the covers over him.

"I really do feel helpless now guys…."

"That's cos you are bro."

"Night guys, I'm gonna change in the bathroom, then I'll be downstairs if you need me. Jess wake me for anything you need help with or Aaron would rather me help him with…."

"Sure Dave but I'm sure we'll be fine…."

Dave left the room and, after turning out the light, Jess climbed into the other side of the bed, setting her alarm for 6am.

"Night bro. Wake me if you need anything or you have to get up to pee…."

"Sure Jess, night…"

"Oh and don't worry about anything that may happen down there in bed. Heard guys often either have sex dreams, nocturnal emissions or simply wake up with an erection….."

"I'll be fine Jess. This is just the first time I've shared a bed with a woman in 3 years so it's kinda hard for me I guess…."

"THREE years bro? You've gone without action down there for THREE years?"

"Had action, just been by myself when I've had action…."

"Bro, you're gross. But really, it's been 3 years since you last had sex?"

"So? Been real busy since then with work and being a single dad. Never have time for a girlfriend…."

"Bro you so need to get laid…."

"I don't need to get laid. I'm fine. Honest….anyway I can't really have sex with broken hands. Can't even help myself until I get my hands back…."

"You know I was serious earlier. I'd help you get relief. Done it for guys and boyfriends before both with hands and mouth…"

"Jess please I don't wanna think about that, especially now when I'm lying in a bed next to you after not having shared a bed with another woman in 3 years. So please, go to sleep sis and I'll see you in the morning….And plus I'm fine for now. Had action last night before I went to sleep and then in the shower this morning, so I'll be fine….promise….so just go to sleep….please…."

"Bro! You are gross! Twice in a few hours? You really that horny?"

"No. Just…er…needed relief last night and then woke up with…..er….."

"An erection…?"

"Yeah this morning….so….er….had to….er…get rid of it in the shower….before I could even….er….pee…in the shower…."

"You peed in the shower bro?"

"Yeah, was bursting but I had to take care of business down there first. Even had to wait until after my shower before I could attend to my other business, which I normally do before my shower…."

"So what are you gonna do if you wake up any morning in the 12 weeks with a hard on bro? Remember I'm a nurse and know that morning erections are often due to the pressure of a full bladder so guys need to pee badly but have to get rid of the erection before they can pee…."

"I'll just hold it and wait for it to go down I guess, got no choice."

"So if we see you lying squirming in bed, we know why…."

"Not like I can hide it when I use the toilet Jess….can't even hide it under clothes…. please just go to sleep…I really can't be thinking about any of that at the moment…."

Eventually Aaron managed to drop off to sleep. He woke with a start with real urgency in his bladder. He looked at the clock by the bed and saw it said 2am. He didn't want to wake Jess to help him but knew that he couldn't only not go back to sleep until he'd used the toilet but he was bursting for the toilet.

"Hey Jess, you awake?" He spoke quietly hoping to wake her

"Jess, wake up please, I REALLY have to pee BAD….Jess wake up sis!"

Jessica finally opened her eyes and noticed Aaron squirming in bed.

"Aaron, you okay, what's the time?"

"2am. I REALLY have to pee BAD….."

"Sure bro, come on, I'll take you baby bro…."

She got out of bed sleepily and then went round and helped the squirming Aaron get out of bed. Aaron's arms did hurt but his need for the toilet was urgent.

"I'll need a pain pill before I go back to sleep but the bathroom can't wait…."

"I take it you're gonna sit bro?"

"Yeah until I have my hands back I'm sitting to pee every time but I really have to go so can get to the bathroom like NOW?"

"Sure squirming baby bro, let's go….before you pee your pants…."

"Hey I've never peed my pants…."

"In college I remember you getting so drunk you pissed yourself a few times….that was funny and gross to see…Haley was laughing her head off like me…"

"I was drunk and I can't remember any of that but please let's just get to the toilet…now!"

Jess led the squirming man into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Ready bro?"

"Got no choice. I'm bursting, so just pull them down then get out….."

"Very polite of you….okay…." She pulled his pyjama pants down the slipped outside and closed the door. Aaron waited until she'd left the bathroom before sitting on the toilet to empty his bladder. Finally he'd finished and called quietly to Jess, who re-entered to find her brother in law sitting on the toilet.

"Finished bro?"

"Yeah, thanks. I just REALLY had to go…."

"You wanna stand up then so I can pull up your pants? Or do you need wiping as well?"

"No way do I….." Aaron stood up and Jess, trying not to look at his privates, pulled up his pyjama pants.

"You wanna wait outside now bro?"

"Why? You gotta go too sis?"

"Yeah kinda. You wait outside then I'll help you back to bed…"

"Sure sis…but you have to close the door, I can't…"

Aaron left the bathroom and Jessica closed the door, re-emerging a couple of minutes later.

"Hope you washed your hands?"

"Course."

"Good cos I need a pain pill…."

"Fine bro…let's go back to bed, I have to be up in the morning unlike you."

Aaron sat on the side of the bed and Jess helped him take another pain pill and have a drink of water before helping him lie back down in bed and getting into the other side of the bed, yawning.

"Night bro…"

"Night sis….thanks…."

"Any time bro….."

When Jessica's alarm woke them both the next morning, Jessica climbed out of bed.

"Morning bro! You need the bathroom?"

"Yeah but is Dave up?"

"Someone call my name? Oh hi Jess!" Dave popped his head round the door.

"You need the bathroom Aaron?"

"Yeah, but unlike at 2am can you help me use the toilet? Jess took her time getting me there…"

"Sure Aaron, let's go…"

Jess and Dave helped him get out of bed and Dave took Aaron so he could use the toilet. Jess used the bathroom after them and then went to get dressed.

"Can you help me another pain pill Dave? Took one at 2am but need another one now…."

"Sure Aaron…."

Once Dave had helped the guy take another pill and more water, they went downstairs with Dave carrying the empty glass and his pain pill bottle.

"Can you drink coffee out of a straw?"

"Dunno, I can try…and the mug can sit on the table….."

"No harm in trying I guess, I'll make us all one…."

Dave made 3 mug of coffee and got a fresh straw, putting one mug in front of Aaron and popping the straw into the mug, where Aaron managed to start drinking the coffee. Jess came downstairs to find her brother in law not only sitting at her kitchen table in his pyjamas, which he never normally did in her house as normally he showered, shaved and dressed before appearing downstairs, but also sitting sucking a mug of coffee through a straw.

"Enjoying the coffee bro?"

"Yeah, I HAVE to have coffee in the morning. Need the caffeine."

"Same here bro…"

They sat drinking coffee and Aaron sat sucking coffee through the straw and talked.

"So I take it you took your time taking Aaron to the bathroom at 2am this morning Jess? Torturing the poor guy were you? Or were you having fun?"

"She wouldn't wake up first, then took her time getting up, THEN decided to stand talking before we went to the bathroom. I'll tell you Dave, this woman would make an excellent torturer…"

"It was only a few seconds Aaron and I only asked a couple of questions but you were squirming and desperate. Hey Dave did you know that in college, this brother in law of mine got so drunk a few times he pissed in his pants? Not only that but me and Haley were watching him! Laughing our heads off!"

"I honestly can't remember that! And I was drunk! Way TOO drunk! But at least it didn't happen AFTER I joined the BAU, unlike Morgan at the BAU Christmas party a few years ago. He got so drunk, he passed out in a chair and pissed in his pants!"

"Derek Morgan?"

"Yeah…..the tough guy!"

"Wow!"

"And this guy here…." he nodded towards Dave, "when he was in the 5th grade, a girl not only beat him up but he was so scared, he peed his pants!"

"David Rossi!"

"Hey this guy here did more than pee in his pants in kindergarten!"

"Ergh, disgusting Aaron!"

"I was 5 or 6 and the kindergarten teacher wouldn't let me use the bathroom, and I was desperate!"

"But still, that's disgusting!"

"Yeah, well, the past is the past. At least I didn't wet the bed every night until I was 15, unlike our great Dr Spencer Reid!"

"He wet his bed until he was 15? Wow! But I can't wait to see Morgan's face when I tell him I know…."

"Oh yeah, I definitely wanna be around for that one Jess!"

At 6.30, Jess went upstairs to wake up Jack for school.

"So Aaron, apart from a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, which I made last night, what else does Jack have in his lunchbox?" Dave got up and started to do Jack's lunch.

"Well at break he takes an apple and a carton of juice and at lunch he has the sandwich, another apple, a packet of crisps and a chocolate biscuit bar and a carton of juice. The biscuits and crisps should be in the cupboard by your feet.

"What flavour juice's?"

"Apple for both. And give him prawn cocktail crisps."

"I take it he still eats Captain Crunch for cereal?"

"Yeah and has a small glass of orange juice with it…"

By the time Jack came downstairs at 7, Dave had packed his lunchbox and had put out a bowl of cereal, spoon and a small glass of orange juice for Jack's breakfast.

"Morning dad!"

"Morning buddy! Ready for school?"

"Almost. Just gotta check my backpack after breakfast. You know how you can't use your hands?"

"Yeah?"

"Can Aunt Jess sign stuff that I have from school that needs a parents or guardian's signature?"

"Sure she can. Why have you got something that needs signing?"

"No but the teacher was telling us about an end of year whole grade trip to the zoo. We were gonna bring permission forms home next week but now you can't sign my permission form….but I really wanna go. Can I dad?"

"Sure you can buddy. Aunt Jess is technically your legal guardian when I'm away anyway. I cleared it with the school from the start so that she's allowed to sign school stuff for you in my absence so she can more than sign your permission slip."

"Thanks dad!"

"And if need be I can talk to the school so that they understand why, even though I'm home, I can't sign anything and Aunt Jess will have to sign everything on my behalf."

"That would be great dad! But how can you make a phone call when you can't use your hands?"

"Either someone can hold the phone or they can take me into the school."

"Oh right. That's okay then…"

Jessica sat eating breakfast alongside Jack and they both just finished at half 7, when they heard a key in the door, which they thought was strange. Dave got up and went to see to find James walking through the door holding several keys in one hand and what looked like a laptop bag in the other.

"Sorry Matt dropped these off last night for me to bring with me today….got keys cut for everyone and a few spares….sorry did I scare anyone?"

"Yeah but it's okay, it's only you."

"So where's the sick man?"

"Sitting in the kitchen. Come through James…"

"Sorry I'm late guys. Had to go back for these…" James walked into the kitchen holding out the keys.

"Hi Uncle James. What are those keys?"

"Matt dropped them last night Jack. He got keys cut like your aunt asked for everyone. Hi Jess, Hey Hotch, how are you?"

"Not too bad thanks James. Not looking forward to this morning…."

"It'll be okay. Just pretend you're somewhere else…."

"What I plan to do James."

"Oh and if you er…you know…don't worry about it…just normal body response that way….know what I mean Hotch?"

"I don't know what you mean Uncle James….what you talking about?"

"Er shivering Jack, like when you're cold or nervous….."

"Oh right….."

At 8.15, J.J arrived and Will picked up Jack for school.

Then, after Jess left at 8.30, Dave sat down with Aaron and spoon fed the guy a bowl of cereal and helped him drink some juice. Once breakfast was over, next came the worst parts for Aaron.

"So ready for your bath big man?"

"Suppose so, but first can I….er…you know…I have to…er….go…."

"Sure, when we're up there…."

"Thanks…."

The 3 men went upstairs and, after Dave had laid out some clothes for Aaron, and, taking the underpants and jeans, along with 2 cast covers for his arms and hands into the bathroom with them, the 3 men went into the bathroom, where James had already run Aaron a bath.

"Why don't we take your pyjamas off then, James we have to let him sit on the toilet. I'll clean him after I don't mind…..but he has to er…go…."

"Sure….no problem Hotch…."

"Er…thanks Dave…."

"Oh and don't forget if your thing gets hard or reacts in the bath or when we're drying you, don't worry about it, it's known to happen to guys who are having to be washed and dried and cared for…."

"Er….thanks James…just hope it doesn't…now can we get on with this? I have to go…."

"Sure big boy….let's get these pyjamas off first. We can put the cast covers on once you're done on the toilet."

"Thanks James."

The 2 men took Aaron's pyjamas off then left the guy alone. Aaron sat on the toilet and attended to both parts of business as he'd needed to pee as well. Once he was finished he wasn't looking forward to everything that followed.

"DAVE! DONE!"

The 2 men went back in, locking the door behind them.

"Finished Aaron?"

"Er….yeah…thanks…."

"Okay big boy….stand up so I can er…clean you…."

"Oh man….."

He stood up and Dave cleaned him up, flushed the toilet and washed his hands. Then Aaron had to stand there completely naked whilst each man fitted a cast cover over his hands and arms, making sure they were water tight.

"Ok Aaron, time for your bath…."

"Do I have to?"

"Yeah, otherwise if you want we can bring J.J up here….."

"You wouldn't dare Dave!"

"Oh yeah I would…and she could wash your privates…and bum…."

"Hotch, you don't mind if Dave and I take off our shirts? Save them getting wet…."

"You what? Bad enough I'm naked!"

"Either that Aaron or we get J.J up here…..your choice…."

"Fine James, Dave take your shirts off but that's it okay?"

"Sure Hotch. You get in the bath but keep your arms up and out of the water."

As the 2 men took their shirts off to keep them dry, Aaron stepped into the bathtub and managed to sit down with his legs out in front of him and his cast covered arms hanging over the sides of the bathtub.

"James you do his head and top half, I'll start with his legs, and we can meet in the middle."

"Sure Hotch, you'll have to lean your head right over forwards so I can get your hair wet, put soap on then rinse it off okay? But keep your arms out of the bathtub?"

Aaron lent his whole head and neck right over forwards and, using a large bathroom cup and a wash cloth, James got his hair and neck wet, put shampoo in his hair and on his neck then poured water over his hair and neck until they were clean and rinsed. Then, using the washcloth, he washed Aaron's face, back and front and under his arms, making sure not to get any water near the cast covers. Aaron already felt helpless and humiliated. Meanwhile Dave had been washing Aaron's feet and legs with another washcloth. Then came the worst part of his bath.

"Okay Aaron, time to picture crime scenes big guy…."

"Oh man…no way…"

"You want J.J to do this part Aaron?"

"No way! Just do it quickly, don't take your time…."

Aaron then did his best to stop his body reacting as Dave washed his privates with a washcloth. Luckily for everyone his body didn't react.

"Keep that wash cloth separate Dave and have it for only using on my lower half from now on. I'll make sure the other know the blue washcloth is for my upper body and the green on for that area and my lower body…."

"Sure Aaron, good idea. James why don't we shave him in the bath? Just as easy and quick…"

"Sure Dave, he's already wet anyway…."

"Can you wash your hands first Dave?"

"Sure Aaron."

Dave washed his hands at the sink then the 2 men gave Aaron a quick shave, rinsing his face off with the bath water and blue wash cloth.

"Now you have to stand up so, using this green on, I can wash the backs of your legs and your backside….."

Aaron stood up in the bath and Dave used the green wash cloth to wash the backs of his legs and his bum. Only then could step out of the bathtub and had to stand there whilst the 2 men dried his body, Dave drying his privates as quickly as possible.

"Now before we put clothes on you, do you need the toilet to pee ?"

"Nah went both parts at the same time…."

"Okay, James let's get his underpants and jeans on then we can brush his teeth before we take him to put the shirt and socks on."

"Sure."

James and Dave helped Aaron put on the underpants and jeans before James brushed Aaron's teeth and they took the cast covers off, making sure the casts were dry with a towel and then, after James and Dave put their shirts back on, they all went back to the guest bedroom where James and Dave put a shirt and socks on Aaron. Finally Aaron's bath was over and he was dressed.

"Dave do you wanna do today's cooking or shall I?

"I'll cook, you be his carer, then next time we're both here we can swop and you can cook."

"Sure. So does that mean you're cleaning the bathroom?"

"Yeah, why don't you guys go downstairs? But it does mean you're feeding him lunch…."

"I don't mind that…come on Hotch, let's go downstairs…."

Whilst Dave went to clean the bathroom, James and Aaron went downstairs.

"So, what'd you wanna do Hotch?"

"I have no idea. Normally I'm working now. Oh I forgot the other morning pills. Took a pain one at 6 but forgot the others so I'd best go take them."

"How is the pain?"

"They don't hurt when the pills are working and even when the pills have worn off, they don't too much, though they still hurt but the pain pills are doing their job."

"That's good. So any itching?"

"Not so far, touch wood." They went into the kitchen and James helped Aaron take a vitamin tablet and a calcium tablet, along with helping the guy drink some water through a straw.

"Hey I bought some DVD's with me. All them were in the theatres last year and they're all great movies…"

"What movies you got then? The only movies I really get to watch anymore are kids movies….you got some for grown-ups?"

"Sure have. Come see what I got, I left my bag in the living room…."

Aaron followed James through tot the living room, where he pulled a case full of DVD's.

"Bring enough with you did you?"

"Thought you might enjoy watching grown up movies whilst Jack's at school. Got some great ones here too. Gravity, Django Unchained, Iron Man 3, The Impossible, Don Jon, Captain Phillips, American Hustle, Lincoln, The Hunger Games Catching Fire, Man of Steel, Les Miserables, Thor The Dark World, The Hobbit The Desolation of Smaug, A Hijacking, Prisoners, The Secret Life Of Walter Mitty, You're Next, Anchorman The Legend Continues, Blackfish, The Conjuring, Frozen, The Wolverine, The Wolf of Wall Street, World War Z, Kick Ass 2, 12 Years A Slave, Thor The Dark World, Grown Ups 2, The Great Gatsby, Carrie, Now You See Me, Fast and Furious 6, Percy Jackson The Sea Of Monsters, Oblivion, Pain and Gain, Pacific Rim,, Devil's Knot, The Purge, We're The Miller's, Oculus, Lone Survivor…..among a few others…"

"Wow!"

"What's more, whilst your stuck here for 12 weeks, you can borrow this whole case of DVD's, keep you entertained and means you can watch a few grown up movies in the day. Though someone will have to handle the DVD's, sort out putting it on and will be able to control the remote, but at least you get to watch them."

"Thanks James! Be nice to watch some grown up movies, HEY DAVE! See what has bought with him…."

Dave flicked through the case of James' DVD's

"Wow! Haven't actually seen half of these. All these were in the theatres only last year. You got all these DVD's already James?"

"Yeah."

"Hey Dave, get someone to go over to my place again and pack all Jack's DVD's in a couple of empty DVD cases by the TV. He should have them to watch. But I get to finally watch some grown up movies when he's at school. Thanks James. These are great. Why don't we watch say 12 Years A Slave? Heard it's meant to be great!"

"Sure Hotch. Dave you wanna join us?"

"Sure. HEY J.J, Come watch 12 Years A Slave. We got time!"

"Sure Rossi. Didn't know Jess had that movie!"

"She doesn't. James has a whole collection of DVD's he's lending me. All the movies were only in theatres last year and virtually all of them are grown up movies. I'm kinda fed up of kid's movies, though they are kind of good. Put it on James. Dave can you go get everyone drinks and get me a glass of orange juice. Can't drink beer when I'm these pain meds. Don't forget a straw though…."

"Sure Aaron. Don't start it until I get back James…."

"Sure Dave we'll wait…."

Dave soon returned with sodas for him, James and J.J and a glass of orange with a straw in for Aaron. After holding the glass so that Aaron could take a drink, James put the glass on the table besides his soda and went and put the movie and they all sat on the couch and comfy chairs watching 12 Years A Slave, which was about 2 and a quarter hours long.

When it finished all 4 of them needed the bathroom.

"You 3 go first guys, then someone can help me…."

"You sure Aaron?"

"Yeah I'm sure, but be quick…."

They all stood outside the bathroom as first James, then Dave then J.J used the bathroom. Then, being his day carer, James went into the bathroom with Aaron, undid his jeans and pulled them and his underpants down to around his ankles before going outside, where Dave and J.J were talking.

"You really have to pull his pants up and down just so he can sit and pee?"

"Yeah, but that's nothing compared to his bath time this morning. We kept having to threaten to have you join us bathing him…."

"Can't blame him, even Will would hate me having to wash him down there….and I'm his wife….so did the guy react?"

"Not this time, luckily for all of us, especially him…."

"JAMES! DONE!"

"COMING HOTCH! Excuse me will you?"

As James opened the door to go in, J.J caught sight of Hotch sitting on the toilet with his jeans and underpants down around his ankles.

"Close the door James! Hey J.J! Be out in a second!"

James smiled at her as he closed the door, whereby Aaron stood up and James pulled his underpants up first then his jeans before doing up the button and zipper and washing his hands. Then the 2 men left the bathroom.

"Sorry about the J.J, I blame James, you shouldn't of had to see that…."

"See what, you sitting on the toilet with your pants down? Seen that with Will plenty of times cos out bathroom has no lock on the door…."

"So Dave are you cooking today?"

"Yeah, what'd you want for lunch?"

"Dunno, whatever someone can feed me….had chicken last though. As long as it's not mac n cheese it'll be fine…"

"How much of that stuff do you have to eat at home?"

"Way too much. But Jack loves it, no wait, he ADORES it!"

"How about I whip something quick to cook and easy to feed you like a cabonara, something we can all eat as well…"

"Sounds good Dave. Er J.J how's the housework?"

"Finished. Jess is so good at keeping house, there wasn't much needed doing. Might just give the house a quick hoover but that's all I need to do. Oh and I just gotta wait for the machine to finish and transfer the stuff to the dryer. The dryer won't finish until this afternoon. Hoovering won't take me long, takes Will longer to hoover one room than it will me the whole house. Never sure why when he spent Henry's first 2 years a stay at home dad…."

"Alex always complains it takes me longer to hoover than her….but us guys like to take our time I guess. What about you Hotch?"

"I don't have the time to spend taking a long time hoovering. Give the couple of carpets we have a quick going over maybe once a week but I'm hardly ever there anyway so it doesn't matter. Plus most of our floors at the apartment are wooden, makes cleaning a lot easier, especially when you're a single dad to a boy like Jack."

"So what'd you wanna do now Hotch?"

"Think I'll have to start making plans for what to do each day….I'm bored already…but I do have one thing I need to do but what's the time now?"

"12 ish "

"School has lunch between 12.30 and 1.30. Someone wanna drive me so I can talk to Jack's teacher? If we leave in minute, I might catch her before she leaves the classroom…."

"I'll drive you Hotch. I know where the school is."

"I'll come with you Hotch. Can't leave you alone and you might need help….I'll take the pain and piriton pills as well."

"That okay with you J.J?"

"Sure fine. Come on let's get your shoes on…"

"They're in my room….J.J, you go tell Dave, James you can put my shoes on…."

"Sure Hotch…"

While James helped Aaron put his shoes on and tie the laces, during which time James helped Aaron retrieve his credentials from his lockbox and put them and Hotch's wallet in his pockets, J.J went downstairs to find Dave in the kitchen.

"I hope lunch isn't gonna be just yet Dave. We're all popping out with Hotch…."

"And where you going? Not eating out I hope? I've just started cooking…."

"No, Hotch needs to talk to Jack's teacher. James is coming with us to stay with Hotch and I'm driving cos I know where the school is and cos Hotch can't drive. He says if we leave now, he can catch Jack's teacher before she leaves the classroom to eat her lunch…."

"Sure….I'll cook real slow. What time you guys back?"

"Not sure. Probably won't be long and the school lunch hour finishes at half 1…."

"That's fine J.J. Here take these with you…." He handed J.J a bottle of water, and a couple of straws. "In case Hotch wants them, oh and take these in case he needs them…" He handed her the pain pill bottle and the piriton bottle.

"Thanks Dave. See you in a bit. Both me and James have got our cell phones on us…"

"Sure J.J, see you guys soon."

J.J was putting on her shoes, and as the 2 guys were coming downstairs.

"Can you help Hotch with his jacket J.J whilst I put my shoes on…"

"Sure James. Got some water, straws, the pain pills and the piriton pills to take with us for Hotch….Oh and you don't mind if I drive your car do you? Save trying to give directions….

"Sure J.J "

"We won't out very long. Only going to the school…but we best hurry….so jacket J.J?"

"Sure Hotch, here…" She helped Hotch on with his jacket. Then after the other 2 quickly pulled their jackets on, the 3 left the house and James helped Hotch get into the back seat of his car and J.J climbed into the driver's seat and James got into his passenger seat and J.J drove them to the school and parked in the visitors parking lot. By now it was 12.20.

"I'll wait here guys. Promise I won't drive off. You 2 best get inside so you can catch Jack's teacher in time."

"Sure J.J, probably won't be long. Come on James you can meet Jack's favourite teacher….she's real nice…"

James helped Hotch out of the car and went to the door, where he had to hold it open for Hotch and they went to the front desk.

"Hi I'm Jack Hotchner's dad, Aaron Hotchner. I just came to have a word with his teacher Miss Andrews…."

"Hi Mr Hotchner….er….what's happened to your hands?"

"Broke the same bones in both hands when I fell down on my hands yesterday. So can I talk to Miss Andrews?"

"Sure, I was going to ask you to sign the visitors log but you obviously can't write anything…."

"I'll sign it for us Hotch."

"Who are you sir?"

"Oh sorry, this is my friend and the husband of one of my team members, Dr James Blake. I obviously can't drive myself and need someone to open every door and do everything for me….so can he sign for the both us?"

"Sure….here Dr Blake…."

James signed the visitors log.

"Can you clip this to Mr Hotchner's jeans Dr Blake, here's one for you too…."

"Sure…." He clipped the visitor's badge to Hotch's jean's waistband and clipped his to his own jean's waistband before the 2 men headed towards Jack's classroom. It was now 12.25 and they had to wait a few minutes before the lunch bell went. Kid's started piling out of the classrooms as soon as the 12.30 lunch bell went. Jack was surprised to bump into his dad and James.

"Hey Uncle James! Hey dad! What you guys doing here? It's only lunchtime…."

"J.J and James bought me here to talk to Miss Andrew's about these…" He held up his broken hands…

"Oh right."

"What happened to you Mr Hotchner?"

"Yeah what Mr Hotchner? You broke your hands? Did you do it fighting a bad guy?"

"Yeah a bad guy threw me to the ground and I landed on my hands and broke a couple of bones in each. They'll be okay in 12 weeks though guys…."

"Come on Jack, we're starving…."

"I'll see you after school dad…you too Uncle James…come on guys…let's go…"

"Sure buddy….see you later…"

Jack ran off, lunch box in hand, with 2 of his friends. James knocked on the door.

"Miss Andrews?"

"Hi Mr Hotchner…. oh my god what's happened to your hands? Are you okay?"

"I will be. These are why I need a quick word. You got a minute?"

"Sure. Who's your friend?"

"This is Dr James Blake, a friend and the husband of one of my team members, Alex Blake."

"Hi Miss Andrews. I'm sorry but I have to stay with Hotch. Got orders NEVER to leave him alone…"

"Come in guys. Nice to meet you Dr Blake. Take seats…."

Aaron and James sat at 2 desks on the front row.

"So what happened to your hands Mr Hotchner?"

"I fell on both of them yesterday when me and Morgan were chasing a criminal and, in trying to tackle him to the ground he threw me off of him and I landed on both my hands. Broke the radius bone and scaphoid bone in each hand and wrist."

"You broke the same bones in both your hands and your wrists?"

"Yeah, apparently. But the thing is for the 12 weeks I can't use my hands for ANYTHING. It's why James here is here with me."

"Anything?"

"Nope for the 12 weeks I got 9 different guys all helping out care for me. Today James is my carer, J.J's my driver and Dave Rossi is my cook! AND I'm staying at my sister in law's! But yeah I can't do anything for myself. Luckily for me 6 of these guys are guys. Gotta have one them help me just to use the bathroom each time. Tell you, it's hell on earth!"

"You have to help Jack's dad even use the bathroom Dr Blake?"

"Yeah. Not too hard though, well most of the time….if this has to pee all someone has to do is pull his pants down and up. He can sit for the rest. But, like this morning when Dave had to, this guy can't even clean his own backside after anything more than a pee! He even has to have TWO guys give him a bath and wash him, shave him, dress him…"

"Only need 1 guy to dress me though…"

"Oh and you should watch this guy eat and drink!"

"How do you eat and drink?"

"I don't. To drink someone has to hold a cup or glass whilst I drink through a straw. And to eat someone has to feed me, literally. At least in the evenings at weekends, Jack can do it. He's pretty good. That and he can help me drink. But the thing is I can't write anything or use my hands at all so, for the next 12 weeks, even though I'm home, his Aunt Jessica will have to fill out and or sign anything for school, until I can use my hands again. She is his legal guardian when I'm out of town and Jack's staying with her and she is authorised with the school to sign anything as his legal guardian in my absence, but for the next 12 weeks I won't be exactly absent. She'll just have to sign anything on my behalf."

"That's fine Mr Hotchner. So you really can't do a single thing for yourself?"

"Nope. Nothing. And I'm already hating it."

"I really do feel sorry for you Mr Hotchner, I really do. But in terms of your sister in law signing school stuff whilst you can't use your hands is absolutely fine. We're used to seeing her signature on any school forms we send home with Jack when you're away so this won't be any different. But thanks for coming in and explaining about your hands and making sure we know about how you can't sign stuff. But it's fine for her to sign anything on your behalf. She's already considered a legal guardian in your absence for Jack and can sign forms for him anyway."

"Thanks Miss Andrews. We'll let you go eat your lunch now but thanks."

"You're welcome. And I hope that in 12 weeks you're hands are healed."

"Thanks. I'd er shake your hand but I don't have a hand I can use….James do it my behalf…."

Once they returned home, they all ate lunch. James fed Aaron first as Dave ate at the same time, then, as Dave sat with Aaron, James ate with J.J and cleared the dishes before taking back over his duty of Hotch's carer, helping the guy take another pain pill before heading into the living room.

The afternoon went uneventfully apart from James helping Hotch use the toilet to pee halfway through the afternoon. When Jack returned from school, he and James helped Jack with his maths homework before sitting to watch a kids' movie whilst Dave cooked dinner.


End file.
